<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Los sentimientos también pueden renacer by Alery Crabher (HiiroSuzume)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833386">Los sentimientos también pueden renacer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiiroSuzume/pseuds/Alery%20Crabher'>Alery Crabher (HiiroSuzume)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:16:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiiroSuzume/pseuds/Alery%20Crabher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FanFic WangXian parte de "La Esperanza de una Peonia".</p><p>De Yílíng Laozǔ, la historia contó muchas cosas, hubo rumores y también leyendas, aveces, su historia se contaba como una historia de advertencia, y otras veces se contaba como una historia de búsqueda de justicia. Sea como fuera, la verdad era solo del conocimiento de él mismo y de su compañero. Los cielos habían visto la justicia en el corazón de ambos, así que, ¿Por qué no regalarles la oportunidad de encontrarse una vez más?, ¿Por qué no regalarles la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo en circunstancias diferentes, incluso a los suyos?</p><p>Créditos:<br/>-Todos los personajes pertenecen a la novela de Mo Dao Zu Shi ( Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation) de Moxiang Tongxiu, a excepción de algunos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ChengQing - Relationship, WangXian - Relationship, xiyao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(1) wài shēng es sobrino.</p><p>Hola, aquí Al, pues este es el complemento de "La esperanza de una peonía" que les había prometido, espero que lo disfruten igual.</p><p>Como ya expliqué, este Fanfic será principalmente WangXian, teniendo la participación constante del ChengQing y del XiYao, pero... también les tengo una sorpresa, la cual se las daré más adelante.</p><p>Al igual que en el otro Fanfic, esta historia estará generalmente contada a la perspectiva de Wei Ying, pero de vez en cuando, también será contada desde la perspectiva de otros, para darle un contexto un poco más general.</p><p>Como habran notado, en este Fic, Wei Ying no tiene Cinofobia, y tampoco es huerfano, nuestro bebé ya sufrio lo suficente en su anterior vida, sin embargo, sus padres tienen mucho trabajo, y desde el incidente con Bombón, él les tomará a los perros cierto disgusto, más bien es un miedo ha hacerles daño.</p><p>Sin más que decir... ¡Disfruten la historia! y ¡Nos leemos luego!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El calor del verano se sentía cada vez más, a medida de qué pasaba más tiempo corriendo por las calles, el hilo de su cometa llego a su final, haciendo que los pasos de Wei Ying, al fin se detuvieran, orgulloso observo lo alto que esta se había elevado en el cielo.</p><p>—¡A-Cheng!, ¡Mira!, ¡Mi cometa ha llegado más alta que la tuya! —dijo emocionado, sin embargo, al no recibir ninguna respuesta, se percató de que en realidad era el único niño en esa calle solitaria.</p><p>De hecho, ese vecindario era desconocido, sintió en su corazón un poco de miedo, pero volvió a centrarse en su cometa, al parecer al distraerse, esta había empezado a descender, rápidamente decidió recoger el hilo, aunque para su mala suerte, no lo hizo a tiempo, su cometa terminó cayendo dentro de una de las bardas, de las enormes casas que había en ese vecindario.</p><p>En realidad, aquella casa se veía muy peculiar en comparación con las de su alrededor, era una casa de dos pisos, sus paredes blancas relucían incluso por fuera de las bardas, que al parecer tenían el mismo sistema de seguridad que su propia casa.</p><p>Pero no era una mansión preciosa, era más una casa normal, de esas que solo podía permitirse ver en las series, caminó rodeando aquella barda, hasta encontrarse el portón de entrada.</p><p>Desde el portón podía verse un jardín muy cuidado, con flores por doquier, tenía un toque hogareño, dándole a la casa un efecto de calidez y diversión.</p><p>Mientras admiraba la casa pudo notar que en el patio había un niño, posiblemente de su misma edad, aquel niño en realidad sostenía su cometa.</p><p>—¡Oye!, ¡Amigo! —le gritó desde el portón sin una pizca de pena, aquel niño volteo sosteniendo la cometa y lo miró.</p><p>Había una clara diferencia entre ambos. Pero sin duda, ese niño no encajaba con el aspecto de esa casa.</p><p>Su cabello corto estaba bien peinado, sin un cabello fuera de lugar, vestía una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, que no tenía ni una arruga, incluso tenía puesta una pequeña corbata, tenía pantalones cortos de vestir, zapatos y calcetas largas.</p><p>¡Todo un señorito!</p><p>Wei Ying pensó que él, solía vestirse así, solo cuando su familia y él iban a eventos importantes, incluso Jiang Cheng, que tenía una madre muy estricta, en estas épocas del año, se limitaba a verse limpio y cómodo.</p><p>Él por su parte tenía una playera roja desgastada y unos shorts manchados de saber dios qué, su cabello estaba despeinado por el viento y había algunas manchas de suciedad en sus mejillas.</p><p>Pero la diferencia más clara entre ambos, eran sus expresiones, aquel niño parecía tener una cara seria y serena, mientras que Wei Ying tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.</p><p>—¿Podrías devolverme mi cometa? —le preguntó, el niño miró la cometa y luego a él, después empezó a caminar hacia el portón.</p><p>Cuando aquel niño estuvo más cerca, Wei Ying se percató de que era un niño muy bonito, sus ojos de color ámbar claro incluso resaltaban aún con su cara seria.</p><p>Aquel niño pareció dudarlo un poco, pero al final le paso la cometa por las rendijas.</p><p>—Gracias. —dijo Wei Ying, mientras tomaba su cometa— Me llamó Wei Ying, ¿Y tú eres?</p><p>El niño lo miro por unos segundos, pero después respondió.</p><p>—Lan Zhan—dijo mientras miraba a aquel niño y al cometa intercaladamente.</p><p>Wei Ying se percató de ello y miro a su cometa.</p><p>—Es un gusto conocerte Lan Zhan, dime, ¿Has jugado con una cometa? —le preguntó, el niño negó con la cabeza— ¿No te gustaría volarla conmigo?</p><p>Lan Zhan pareció pensarlo, pero después asintió. Wei Ying le sonrió.</p><p>Era un niño bonito y callado.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿Por qué no sales? —le pregunto al ver que el niño no se movió de su lugar.</p><p>—No debo —le respondió este con seriedad.</p><p>—Oh, entonces, ¿Yo puedo entrar? —le preguntó Wei Ying, Lan Zhan volvió a pensarlo, estaba a punto de responder, cuando se oyó como una de las puertas de la casa se abría.</p><p>—¡A-Zhan!, ¡Cariño!, ¿En dónde...? —una hermosa mujer había salido de la casa acompañada de unas personas uniformadas, posiblemente la gente del servicio, pero se interrumpió cuando vio a su hijo en el portón.</p><p>Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y se acercó a ellos.</p><p>La mujer tenía una sonrisa gentil e iba vestida con un vestido de verano blanco, junto a un chal en los brazos del mismo color, su cabello negro estaba recogido con elegancia, pero había unos mechones rebeldes que se escapaban por sus patillas, sus ojos ámbar eran iguales a los del niño, pero trasmitían diversión y calidez.</p><p>—A-Zhan, ¿Este niño es un amiguito tuyo? —le preguntó mientras se inclinaba a la altura de ellos, Lan Zhan no respondió, pero ella le sonrió aún más y le pellizco las mejillas.</p><p>Luego se dirijo a Wei Ying.</p><p>—¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?</p><p>—Wei Ying —respondió él, lleno de confianza, esa hermosa mujer tenía casi el mismo carisma que su madre, solo que parecía, extrañamente un poco apagada.</p><p>—Wei Ying, me parece un nombre bonito, oh, de hecho, creo que cuando estaba en la universidad conocí a una persona que se apellidaba Wei—dijo la mujer pensativa, pero después volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa— Xiao Ying, ¿has venido a ver a A-Zhan?</p><p>Wei Ying, no supo porque, pero asintió, aquel niño callado le había caído bien desde que lo vio, como si fuera un viejo amigo de juegos.</p><p>—Oh, entonces pasa—dijo la mujer mientras le hacía señas a las personas que venían con ella.</p><p>—Mi señora, no creo que a los señores les guste que usted deje entrar a extraños—replicó uno de ellos, la mujer rodó los ojos y le sonrió a su hijo.</p><p>—Los señores no están aquí, estas es mi casa, así que yo estoy a cargo, abre el portón, es el primer amigo que mi hijo trae a casa, no voy a enviarlo de vuelta —respondió la mujer molesta.</p><p>Al parecer más que la cuestión de que Wei Ying era un extraño, el problema era su apariencia, cualquiera que lo viera, diría que "era un niño de la calle y sin familia", como solía decir su tía Yu.</p><p>Sin embargo, a aquella mujer no parecía importarle eso en lo más mínimo.</p><p>El personal del servicio abrió reticente el portón y dejaron pasar a Wei Ying.</p><p>Esa tarde en realidad fue muy divertida. Aquella mujer y Lan WangJi eran los únicos miembros de la familia presentes en las primeras horas, hasta que después llegó el hermano mayor de Lan Zhan, tanto su madre, como su hermano eran muy amables y solían tener una sonrisa amable constantemente en el rostro.</p><p>En esa casa no había videojuegos o muchos juguetes como en la suya, pero nada podría detener a la creatividad de un niño, así que Wei Ying se la ingenió para divertirse junto a Lan Zhan.</p><p>Lan Zhan no hablaba mucho, y a veces parecía molestarse un poco por el comportamiento de Wei Ying, pero cuando este último por fin recordó que tenía una casa a la cual volver, Lan Zhan pareció ser el más reticente a dejarlo ir, así que Wei Ying le dejo su cometa, como promesa de que volvería.</p><p>Por supuesto, tardo un poco en encontrar el camino a casa, pero se orientó rápidamente, y cuando por fin llego a casa casi al anochecer, recibió la regañiza de su vida por parte de su tía, en especial por hacer llorar a Jiang Cheng.</p><p>Pues al parecer este se había molestado cuando vio que la cometa de Wei Ying había volado más alto que la suya y le dijo que se largara, y aunque Wei Ying en realidad no lo escucho por andar concentrado en su cometa, este pareció hacerle caso y se fue, después de horas de buscarlo junto a sus nanas y no encontrarlo, se sintió culpable y comenzó a llorar.</p><p>Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, al día siguiente en el desayuno, le pidió permiso a su madre para ir a jugar con su nuevo amigo y aunque su tía no le dio permiso a Jiang Cheng, porque había pescado un resfrío, Wei Ying sí obtuvo el permiso sobre la condición de que alguien lo acompañara.</p><p>Esos meses fueron muy divertidos para él, un miembro de la servidumbre solía irlo a dejar, y él pasaba las tardes en la casa de los Lan, solían hacer muchas cosas juntos, incluso Lan Zhan le empezó a enseñar a tocar el piano, pues a pesar de su corta edad, ya era capaz de tocar canciones completas, e incluso le enseño una canción que hace poco había compuesto.</p><p>Wei Ying por su parte, incluso se tomó la libertad de llevar algunos de sus juguetes. Tanto la señora Lan como Lan Zhan parecían haberse encariñado con Wei Ying, en especial el ultimo, a quien cada vez, le costaba más dejarlo regresar a casa.</p><p>Una tarde en especial, le fue más difícil aún, jugando a las escondidas casi a la hora de irse, Lan Zhan había encerrado a Wei Ying en su armario, y no fue hasta que su hermano lo descubrió, que por fin pudo salir de ahí, luego llegó la persona que solía ir a traerlo y Lan Zhan no quería soltarlo.</p><p>Extrañamente, días atrás, la señora Lan había desaparecido, ya no la había visto, y no se encontraba en casa para intervenir por él.</p><p>—Joven amo, le suplico que se apresure, a su tía le urge verlo —le exigía el pobre hombre, quien parecía estar nervioso hasta los huesos.</p><p>Sin embargo, a Wei Ying se le partió el corazón al ver que, en las comisuras de los ojos de Lan Zhan, se asomaban algunas lágrimas, empezó a revisar entre sus bolsillos, pero no encontró nada, y ese día en especial, tampoco había traído juguetes o cosas consigo.</p><p>Lan Zhan se aferro aun más fuerte a él, abrazando su bracito con fuerza.</p><p>Así que, Wei Ying comenzó a pensar, por lo general cuando se trataba de convencer a Jiang Cheng, las palabras eran más que suficientes, y una que otra promesa, pero eso no funcionaba con Lan Zhan.</p><p>Miro por un momento su colgante, en dónde descansaba la campana de la claridad de la familia de su madre, si la perdía posiblemente lo castigarían y ya no lo dejarían volver</p><p>Sin embargo, no era como si siempre se la revisaran, así que aún bajo el apremio de aquel hombre, se desabrocho el colgante y se lo entrego a Lan Zhan.</p><p>—Toma, esta es una campana de la claridad, mi madre dice que aleja pesadillas y que simboliza la unión en la familia —explicó, mientras le ponía el colgante con cariño— ella me dijo que no importa que tan lejos estés de las personas que quieres, mientras las tengas en el corazón, podrás volver a reunirte con ellas, esta es mi promesa, volveré a verte, y cuando regrese podrás devolvérmela.</p><p>—Joven amo... —insistió el hombre.</p><p>Lan Zhan observo el colgante y luego lo observo a él, después, tomó el colgante con fuerza con una de sus manitas, asintió y por fin soltó su brazo.</p><p>Wei Ying, le dedico una enorme sonrisa, tomo la mano del hombre que había ido a traerlo y se marchó, sin saber que ese había sido en realidad, el ultimo día, de aquel otoño que pasaría junto aquel niño.</p><p>Cuando llego casa, lo primero que descubrió, fue que Jiang Cheng lloraba en la sala inconsolablemente, con ropa elegante, pero manchada de sangre, mientras su padre y su Jiejie, intentaban consolarlo sin resultados.</p><p>La tía Yu estaba furiosa, y discutía con su madre, señalando algo en el suelo, era raro ver pelear a ambas, así que Wei Ying se alarmo al instante.</p><p>—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Wei Ying con inocencia.</p><p>Aquel hombre, se encogió de hombros, y se inclinó para susúrrale al oído.</p><p>—No lo sé, yo fui a traerlo, porque hoy es el cumpleaños del joven amo Jiang, y desde la mañana usted despareció, pensamos que había ido con su madre, pero ella llegó y usted no estaba por ninguna parte —le explicó.</p><p>Cuando escucho la primera parte de la oración, sintió que su sangre se helaba, ¡Era cierto!, ¡Hoy era el cumpleaños de Jiang Cheng!, hace solo un par de días que habían celebrado el suyo, en el cual, no había podido lograr que Lan Zhan asistiera, pero este le había mandado un peluche de un conejo blanco como compensación, ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado?</p><p>Instantáneamente busco a su primo con la mirada, y mientras hacía esto, vio lo que señalaba su tía Yu en el suelo con insistencia, sus pupilas se contrajeron al instante.</p><p>En la alfombra, sobre una manta blanca, se hallaba el perro de Jiang Cheng, al parecer alguien le había cubierto la cabeza, pero la sangre roja podía verse claramente.</p><p>En ese momento, otros miembros de la servidumbre aparecieron, e intentaron llevarse el cuerpo del perro, pero Jiang Cheng salto al instante sobre él, y comenzó a abrazarlo mientras lloraba.</p><p>Wei WuXian, soltó las manos del hombre que lo había traído y se apresuró a correr al lado de Jiang Cheng, y lo ayudo a proteger el cadáver del perro.</p><p>Sin embargo, cuando Jiang Cheng lo vio, dejo de lado a su perro, para empujarlo con furia.</p><p>—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!, ¡Vete! ¡Vete con tu amigo! —le grito mientras lo empujaba.</p><p>Su padre se apresuro a sostenerlo rápidamente, pero él seguía luchando con rabia.</p><p>—A-Cheng... yo...</p><p>—¡Me prometiste que hoy comeríamos helado y jugaríamos juntos!, ¡Es mi cumpleaños!, ¡Es mi cumpleaños y me dejaste solo!, ¡Todos estaban!, ¡Todos estaban menos tú! —lo acusó, mientras lloraba aún más fuerte.</p><p>Al punto de que ambas mujeres habían dejado de discutir.</p><p>—¡Es tu culpa!, ¡Todo es tu culpa!, ¡Si te hubieras quedado conmigo como prometiste en vez de escaparte con tu amigo, Bombón todavía seguiría vivo! —siguió llorando.</p><p>—A-Cheng, es suficiente, no fue culpa de A-Ying... —lo reprendió su Shushu.</p><p>—¿A no?, ¿Entonces de quien es?, ¿No fue él al que Bombón siguió? —le recrimino su tía Yu al oírlo.</p><p>Al parecer, cuando Wei Ying salió esa mañana, había salido y se le olvido cerrar el portón, que por lo general activaría la alarma, y no era que el perro de Jiang Cheng lo había seguido, pero al ver la puerta abierta, se había escapado por ahí, y ocurrió el peor de los escenarios.</p><p>Bombón era un labrador negro, nunca se le amarraba cuando estaba en casa, por lo general era libre de pasear en donde quisiera, era un perro muy cuidado, y siempre estaba limpio, después de todo, era la mascota del Primer Joven Amo de la casa Jiang, pero ahora estaba muerto y sucio.</p><p>—Mi señora, por favor...</p><p>Por lo visto iba a comenzar otra discusión, cuando el sonido de unos pasos apresurados se escuchó en el pasillo.</p><p>En el portal de la gran sala apareció su padre, a quien hace un mes y medio que no había visto, con la escusa de que estaba ocupado, se veía cansado, ojeras adornaban su rostro, pero también había lagrimas y una cara llena de alivio.</p><p>—Los encontraron —dijo con la voz llena de alivio mezclado con tristeza.</p><p>Su madre pareció olvidar todo y se apresuró a alcanzarlo.</p><p>—¿Cómo están?, ¿En donde estaban? —preguntó con desesperación.</p><p>Wei Changze negó con la cabeza y comenzó a llorar.</p><p>—Tenemos que ir a reconocer los cuerpos —pronuncio con voz quebrada.</p><p>La madre de Wei Ying no lo dudo y abrazó a su esposo.</p><p>—¿Cómo es posible?</p><p>—Nuestro pobre wài shēng se a quedado solo —dijo él hombre con profunda pena.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SanRen dio una última pincelada en el rostro de su esposo, el cual estaba dormido debido al largo viaje.</p><p>—Creo que nuestra obra de arte ya está lista—le dijo a su hijo, quien ya tenía lista la cámara.</p><p>—¡Nos ha quedado genial! —dijo Wei Ying observando la cara pintarrajeada de su padre— Bien, ¿estás lista?, sonríe.</p><p>Wei Ying y su madre se acomodaron cerca de su padre y se tomaron varias fotos de distintas maneras, por un largo rato.</p><p>—Déjame ver cómo salieron —le pidió su madre, Wei Ying le dio la cámara y la mujer comenzó a revisar las fotos.</p><p>—Tú siempre sales bien A-Niang—le dijo Wei Ying con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Oh, eso lo sé A-Ying, pero estas serán una de las ultimas fotos que nos tomaremos hasta diciembre, y además, le prometí a tu didi que le llevaría unas—dijo ella haciendo un puchero mientras le devolvía la cámara.</p><p>—A-Niang, mi didi... ¿Esta bien que no venga conmigo?, es un nuevo grado escolar y... —dijo con tono preocupado.</p><p>—Bueno, él dijo que no quería intervenir entre A-Cheng, A-Li y tú, además, él tiene sus propios amigos, y no está dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo su entrenamiento con diferentes maestros, estará bien, no puedes tenerlo todo A-Ying, —lo consoló su madre— aunque si tanto te preocupa...</p><p>—No, no puedo retroceder, se lo he prometido a A-Cheng—le respondió Wei Ying mientras guardaba la cámara en su mochila.</p><p>—Oh, ya lo sé, pero para una madre siempre será doloroso separarse de su hijo, sin importar la edad que tenga, y tu pobre didi...—le respondió su madre, mientras se acordaba en su asiento.</p><p>—A-Niang...—le advirtió Wei Ying, quería volver a evitar la conversación que había tenido con su madre recientemente, desde que le dijo que quería volver a la ciudad donde nació y estudiar en el mismo Bachiller que su primo Jiang Cheng.</p><p>—Ya sé, ya sé, créeme, no sabes cuánto te agradezco por habernos apoyado todos estos años, sé que no fue fácil dejar a tus primos y a tus amigos, y...—le respondió su madre, quien, sin duda, todavía no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, aunque la decisión ya estuviera tomada.</p><p>—A-Niang, —la interrumpió— sabes que no eso, ni siquiera recuerdo mucho de mi infancia, y mi didi, es la mayor bendición del mundo, pero esto se lo prometí a A-Cheng desde que éramos niños, y...</p><p>—No quieres volver a fallarle—lo interrumpió su madre con fastidio.</p><p>Wei Ying se lo había dicho incontables de veces, desde que les anuncio su decisión, así que la reacción de su madre era normal.</p><p>Jiang Cheng y él, no solo eran primos, ellos eran mejores amigos, e incluso se consideraban hermanos, así justo como sus padres.</p><p>Jiang Fengmian y Wei ChangZe, eran también mejores amigos e incluso también se consideraban hermanos, ambos habían estado presentes en la vida del otro desde la infancia y tenían una larga historia juntos.</p><p>Así que cuando eran niños y antes de que Wei Ying se fuera con sus padres por problemas con la familia de su padre, él le había prometido a Jiang Cheng que volvería para que estudiaran juntos el bachillerato y la universidad.</p><p>Que ambos estarían presentes en la vida del otro, en un futuro Jiang Cheng sería el vicepresidente de la corporación Jiang y él sería su directivo principal, justo, así como sus padres.</p><p>Esa promesa, incluso había llegado al punto, de prometerse vivir juntos, en la misma casa cuando fueran mayores, como sus padres lo habían hecho en un inicio.</p><p>Su madre sabia más que nadie sobre esa promesa, <em>¿Estar presente en la vida del otro?</em>, cómo si no estuvieran cumpliendo esa promesa desde siempre, aunque ellos ya no vivían junto a los Jiang, como habían planeado desde el principio; debido a ciertas circunstancias, Jiang Cheng era una de las personas más presentes en la vida de su hijo después de su didi, aun a pesar de la distancia.</p><p>—Escucha, ya que vas a abandonarnos, quiero que consigas amigos fijos con quienes puedas hacer recuerdos—dijo con resignación su madre.</p><p>—Ya tengo a A-Cheng y a mi JieJie, y también a mi didi, él no se deshará tan fácil de mi...—le respondió Wei Ying a su madre, mientras sacaba de su mochila su consola portátil.</p><p>—Ellos son tus primos, no cuentan —le contestó SanRen— lo que más me preocupa del hecho de que te vayas vivir a esa casa, es el hecho de que cuando seas mayor, no tengas nada que contarles a tus hijos.</p><p>Wei Ying comenzó a reírse, tal vez era cierto que sus amistades y relaciones en general fuera de su familia, solían ser más superficiales que profundas, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera hecho algunas locuras como cualquier adolescente.</p><p>—Claro que sí lo tendré, y tú más que nadie lo sabe, además difiero contigo, creo que, en esa casa, tendré muchas oportunidades de tener aventuras para contarle a mis hijos —le respondió y su madre comenzó a reírse.</p><p>—Trata de no quitarle canas verdes a tu Gugu, A-Chen y A-Li siempre se han portado bien cuando vienen a visitarte cada verano, así que al menos trata de no alterarla los primeros meses —le advirtió su madre.</p><p>—Lo intentaré, si tú prometes no hacerlo ahora que vayan a dejarme —la reto Wei Ying, su madre empezó reírse de nuevo.</p><p>—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo —le prometió.</p><p>Wei Ying era el primer hijo de la segunda heredera de la corporación Jiang, al parecer sus abuelos había decidido tener solo un hijo, y la vida les dio el privilegio de que su primer heredero fuera varón, pero a los cuatro años, cuando nadie lo pensaba, también recibieron el privilegio de tener una hermosa niña.</p><p>Una pequeña que era realmente amada por su familia, en especial por su hermano mayor, incluso fue él, quien había decidido su nombre, se desvivía por complacerla, y ambos se llevaban tan bien, que los ancianos de la servidumbre solían decir que, posiblemente ambos fueron amantes en sus vidas pasadas.</p><p>Como el heredero de una corporación, terminaron comprometiéndolo con la hija de uno de los socios más importantes de su corporación.</p><p>Los padres de ambos murieron cuando ambos apenas empezaban a integrarse al negocio familiar y fue así como Jiang FengMian tuvo que apresurar su boda.</p><p>La educación refinada de Yu ZiYuan, por lo general no coincidía con la actitud relajada y alegre de Jiang SanRen, en especial porque esta parecía, no poder despegarse de su hermano, aun así, al ser cuñadas y hermanas políticas, ambas tuvieron que aprender a convivir.</p><p>Hubo un momento en que a Jiang FengMian le preocupo que su hermana se casara con alguien que no la mereciera, sin embargo, para su suerte, su querida hermana terminó casándose con su mejor amigo, que al igual que Yu ZiYuan, pertenecía a una de las familias socias de la corporación.</p><p>Debido a ello y un poco en contra de los deseos de Yu ZiYuan, decidieron construir una "Casa para ambas familias", al menos, le dieron a Yu ZiYuan la oportunidad de decidir dónde harían dicha casa.</p><p>Los Jiang tuvieron a su primera heredera con el tiempo, y cuatro años después nació el segundo hijo de los Jiang y el primero de los Wei.</p><p>Los tres niños crecieron como hermanos los primeros cinco años, hasta que las empresas de su corporación empezaron a expandirse, además, en esos meses ocurrió un incidente con la hermana de Wei Chang Ze.</p><p>Lamentablemente ella y su esposo fallecieron al ser secuestrados, dejando a un hijo y una de las empresas más importantes sin sus gerentes generales. Los motivos de este incidente no estaban claros, y nadie de la familia de su fallecido tío quiso hacerse cargo de su primo o de una empresa que colapsaría en cualquier momento.</p><p>Su pequeño primo, también había sido secuestrado y torturado, por lo que necesitaba cuidados, no solo físicos, también psicológicos, y esta era una de las razones, por las que nadie quería hacerse cargo de él, tirándose la responsabilidad como una pelota en un juego.</p><p>Los padres de Wei Ying decidieron entonces, que ellos se encargarían de su sobrino, además su padre se encargaría de los asuntos de esa empresa, mientras que su madre seguiría siendo directivo en la corporación Jiang.</p><p>Así que, de un día para otro, tomaron sus maletas, a su pequeño hijo y sobrino, y se fueron a la ciudad en donde se encontraba la cede más grande de esta empresa.</p><p>Sin embargo, sus primos no dejaron a Wei Ying, los tres solían verse cada verano o cada navidad, y no había día en que no hablaban por teléfono, siendo estos dos, a parte de su didi, sus únicos amigos permanentes hasta el momento.</p><p>Por su parte Wei Ying nunca se sintió menos al tener a su didi, su madre y padre siempre los trataron por igual, y Wei Ying no era una persona envidiosa.</p><p>Su didi siempre le había caído bien, incluso desde antes del incidente, tal vez era un poquito arrogante, pero en general era muy buena persona, y solían hablar por horas y jugar cuando sus padres se visitaban.</p><p>
  
</p><p>El vuelo termino unas horas después, Wei Ying se desperezó, tomo su mochila y decidió seguir a su entusiasta madre y a su adormilado padre. En el aeropuerto algunos guardaespaldas ya los esperaban, SanRen pareció un poco molesta por ello y se quejó de las medidas extremas de su cuñada como siempre, hasta que subieron a los autos que ya los esperaban.</p><p>Una vez que los autos comenzaron a moverse, Wei Ying observo cómo su madre le pasaba una toallita húmeda a su padre.</p><p>—Toma, límpiate —le dijo riéndose, Chang Ze, tomo la toallita y le sonrió, ha este punto ya conocía a su esposa.</p><p>—No es necesario, borrar esta obra de arte, sería un sacrilegio —le respondió antes de acunarla en sus brazos.</p><p>Wei Ying los observo con cariño, sus padres eran así, incluso él quería encontrar a una persona que le hiciera sentirse libre, así como ambos lo eran.</p><p>En realidad, una de las razones del porqué no se había quedado con los Jiang desde el principio, a pesar de que adorara a sus primos y sus padres podían haberse encargado de su didi sin su ayuda, era su miedo constante a perderlos.</p><p>A veces cuando era pequeño, se soñaba solo y desamparado o soñaba que sus padres se iban y jamás volvían, tal vez eran miedos que tenía cualquier niño, pero hace unos años no se imaginaba una vida sin sus padres, sin la sonrisa y las bromas constantes de su madre o la cordialidad y comprensión de su padre.</p><p>Mientras veía a sus padres jugar y bromar entre ellos, oyó su teléfono sonar, rápidamente lo quitó de los bolsillos de su remera y contestó con una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Didi?</p><p>—...</p><p>Wei Ying comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, antes la reacción de la otra parte.</p><p>—Bromeo, bromeo, ¿Tan desesperado estas por tenerme a tu lado? —preguntó aun con tono burlón.</p><p>—¡Ja!, ojalá no llegaras nunca, tendré que aguantarte desde ahora, así que, quería saber cuánto tiempo de paz me quedaba—dijo la voz de Jiang Cheng al otro lado</p><p>—Yo también te amo, didi—respondió Wei Ying riéndose.</p><p>Su primo solía tener un carácter un poco difícil, y también era un poco celoso, desde la llegada de su didi a su vida cotidiana, y siendo este la razón de su separación, su querido primo, había agarrado cierta actitud posesiva hacia él cuando eran niños.</p><p>Por supuesto con él tiempo se fue disipando, pero decir que de vez en cuando no seguía mirando con algo de veneno al que le robo a Wei Ying, seria mentir.</p><p>—¡Qué asco! —dijo la voz al otro lado, después se oyeron unos murmullos y Jiang Cheng volvió a hablar— Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo?</p><p>—Tal vez unos veinte minutos, dependiendo del tráfico —contesto Wei Ying, mientras miraba por la ventana—¿Esta JieJie contigo?</p><p>—Sí...espera —dijo Jiang Cheng, Wei Ying empezó a reírse.</p><p>—Mejor hagamos una videollamada —sugirió, se volvieron a oír algunos murmullos y después Jiang Cheng contesto.</p><p>—¡No!, no hay día en que no vea tu fastidiosa cara por la pantalla, y de ahora en adelante tendré que verla todos los días sin necesidad de ella, dame un poco de paz antes de eso —dijo y Wei Ying volvió a reírse.</p><p>—Bien, bien, entonces ponme en alta voz, también quiero hablar con JieJie.</p><p>—A-Ying, nos veremos dentro de poco, no es necesario que hablemos por teléfono —se oyó la voz dulce de Jiang YanLi al otro lado.</p><p>—JieJie, no seas así, ¿qué están ocultando? —preguntó Wei Ying y la dulce risa de Jiang YanLi se oyó.</p><p>—Nada, A-Ying, será mejor que hablemos cuando llegues ¿Esta bien? —a Wei Ying no le dio tiempo de responder antes de que la llamada se terminara.</p><p>Observo su teléfono unos instantes, antes de volver a llamar al número de Jiang Cheng, pero este no le contestó, después intento lo mismo con el número de Jiang YanLi, pero tampoco contestó.</p><p>—Parece que te espera algo interesante al llegar a casa —le dijo su madre, quien ahora se encontraba en el regazo de su padre.</p><p>—A-Niang, tú sabes algo, ¿verdad? —la cuestionó Wei Ying con sospecha, SanRen comenzó a reírse y a pesar de las constantes preguntas de su hijo, se mantuvo inamovible.</p><p>Resignado, tomo su teléfono y esta vez, marcó un número diferente.</p><p>Después de tres tonos, una voz serena y dulce respondió.</p><p>—Ge-ge, ¿Ya han llegado?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Después de un tiempo, por fin llegaron a la mansión Jiang, el enorme portón se abrió, y las camionetas entraron en el gran patio, en donde había jugado junto a sus primos tantas veces cuando él era un niño,</p><p>Ver la enorme casa, rodeada de estanques llenos de lotos, le trajo muchos recuerdos, se sentía emocionado y al mismo tiempo nostálgico.</p><p>Él y sus padres bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la entrada de la enorme casa, una vez dentro Wei Ying notó que nada había cambiado en aquella casa, o al menos se veía igual que en las fotos que tenia de su infancia.</p><p>Al pie de las escaleras del vestíbulo, la familia Jiang ya los esperaba, los cuatro estaban vestidos no tan formales, pero sin duda tampoco estaban vestidos como cualquier familia un sábado por la tarde, es más, ni siquiera parecía que eran la misma familia.</p><p>Wei Ying, sintió el impulso de correr hacia sus primos, pero pensó que no sería muy educado, sin embargo, su madre, en cuanto vio a su hermano, dejo su bolso en el suelo y corrió a abrazar a FengMian, Yu ZiYuan se apartó al instante y negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—¡Ge-ge!, te he extrañado tanto—dijo SanRen, FengMian correspondió su abrazo.</p><p>—Pero si nos vimos, solo hace dos semanas—le respondió con una sonrisa amable, después miró a su sobrino y a su cuñado al pie de las escaleras—¡Bienvenidos, Wei-Xiong, A-Ying!</p><p>Ambos lo saludaron con una sonrisa, conocían a SanRen, a quien en realidad le divertía molestar a Yu ZiYuan, ella se despegó de su hermano e intento abrazarla, pero esta la reprendió y le dijo que se comportara.</p><p>Por su parte Wei Ying se centró en Jiang Cheng y Jiang YanLi, quienes ya habían dado algunos pasos hacia él.</p><p>Jian YanLi lo abrazo con cariño, mientras que Jiang Cheng se limitó a chocar los puños a manera de saludo.</p><p>Después de recibir a la familia Wei, Yu ZiYuan, les recordó que habían preparado una comida para recibirlos, así que ambas familias pasaron al gran comedor.</p><p>Fue una comida muy animada, Wei Ying y Jiang SanRen se la pasaron haciendo bromas, diciendo comentarios interesantes y contando anécdotas de sus viajes, alargando la comida hasta que entro la noche.</p><p>—Bueno, creo que es suficiente, seguramente han de estar cansados por el viaje —los interrumpió Yu ZiYuan— A-Chen, A-Li, ¿Por qué no llevan a su primo a su habitación para que descanse?</p><p>En realidad, el menos cansado en esa habitación era Wei Ying, pero saber que seguiría pasando tiempo con sus dos primos, hizo que aceptara la oferta, así que se despidió de sus padres y decidió seguir a sus primos.</p><p>Una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo que se dirigía hacia su habitación, Wei Ying abrazo a sus dos primos por los hombros.</p><p>—Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que habían estado ocultándome? —les preguntó y YanLi comenzó a reírse.</p><p>—¿Por qué crees que te ocultamos algo? —le pregunto Jiang Cheng.</p><p>—Porque hoy tuvimos la llamada más extraña de todas —los acusó.</p><p>Pronto llegaron al final del pasillo, en donde una gran puerta de doble hoja de madera, con los escudos de la familia Jiang, los esperaba.</p><p>Jiang Cheng y YanLi le sonrieron. Así que Wei Ying los soltó y abrió la puerta emocionado.</p><p>En realidad, dicha puerta ya la conocía, algo particular de esa casa, eran las habitaciones de los tres, detrás de aquella puerta se encontraba un salón mediano, este tenía forma circular y contaba con cuatro puertas, una de ella era la entrada, otra era la habitación de YanLi, otra era la puerta de la habitación de Jiang Cheng y la última era la habitación de él.</p><p>Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió, el saloncito había cambiado, lo que antes era un salón de juegos, ahora se había convertido en un salón con sillones modernos, la vieja televisión que recordaba, había sido remplazado con una más moderna, también las consolas de videojuegos habían sido remplazadas, todo tenía un aspecto más moderno y juvenil, pero en realidad, lo que le llamo más la atención, era el enorme cartel colorido colgado en la parte superior del saloncito, en donde se podía leer en palabras grandes:</p><p>
  <em>"¡Bienvenido otra vez a casa, A-Ying"</em>
</p><p>Al ver el cartel también se percató de otro cambio.</p><p>—El techo...—dijo sorprendido mientras pasaba al interior del saloncito.</p><p>—Recordamos que la navidad pasada, dijiste que te gustaban los caleidoscopios y los techos de cristal—le dijo YanLi de manera cariñosa.</p><p>El aburrido techo de aquel saloncito que recordaba por medio de fotos había sido remplazado por un precioso techo, hecho de cristales de diferentes colores, que dibujaba un estanque de lotos.</p><p>—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó YanLi</p><p>—JieJie, es precioso—expresó Wei Ying, sin salir de su asombro.</p><p>—Menos mal, porque no pensábamos cambiarlo—dijo Jiang Cheng.</p><p>—En realidad, él era el más preocupado porque no te gustara—le susurro YanLi y le guiño un ojo—Eso no es todo, ¿Qué tal si...</p><p>—Vas y ves cómo nos quedó, el chiquero que dejaste la última vez que estuviste aquí? —completo Jiang Cheng entregándole una llave.</p><p>—A-Cheng, no seas tan malo —lo reprendió su hermana.</p><p>—Para tu información, la última vez que estuve aquí, tenía cinco años —le recordó Wei Ying, el cual camino hasta la puerta lisa de madera, muy diferente a la de la entrada.</p><p>—No sabíamos cómo decorar tu puerta, así que la dejamos así, para que tú eligieras su estilo después —le explicó YanLi, al verlo observar su puerta, que a diferencia de las de ellos, no tenía ninguna decoración o letrero.</p><p>—Gracias JieJie—dijo Wei Ying y abrió su puerta.</p><p>En efecto, también su habitación estaba diferente, la cama y decoración infantil habían sido remplazadas, las paredes habían sido pintadas de un color rojo vivo, y sus diferentes muebles eran de color negro.</p><p>Al igual que en su casa en su antigua ciudad, en toda esta mansión y posiblemente en las habitaciones de sus dos primos, el dibujo del escudo familiar adornaba una de las paredes de su habitación, solo que con pintura negra.</p><p>—Y, ¿cumple con tus exigencias? —le preguntó Jiang Cheng mientras se recargaba en el pie de su cama, ahora de tamaño king size, la cual tenía colchas de color negro con almohadas rojas. Wei Ying comenzó a reír.</p><p>—Realmente se lucieron, incluso creo que es más bonita que mi pasada habitación —dijo mientras comenzó a pasearse por la estancia.</p><p>Su habitación en esta casa, siempre le había parecido enorme, cuando era niño, y ahora de hecho le seguía pareciendo igual, a diferencia del saloncito, sus habitaciones eran de forma cuadrada, cada una de sus habitaciones, tenía el mismo modelo, contaba con un baño propio al fondo, y un gran ventanal con balcón en alguno de sus lados.</p><p>Por el momento a pesar de que su habitación parecía iluminada, se sentía cierta impersonalidad.</p><p>—No te veo muy satisfecho, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Extrañas tus juguetes? —le preguntó Jiang Cheng con tono burlón— No te preocupes por ellos, están en el almacén.</p><p>Wei Ying estaba a punto de responderle, cuando tocaron a la puerta principal.</p><p>—Iré yo —dijo Jiang Cheng, se levantó y salió de la habitación, YanLi le sonrió a Wei Ying y se sentó en la cama.</p><p>—A-Cheng, peleo con A-Niang para que no donara tus juguetes —le explicó YanLi— dijo que eran tuyos y solo tú, podías decidir qué hacer con .</p><p>A Wei Ying le pareció tierno, su primo siempre era así, parecía un amargado debido a las constantes exigencias de su madre, pero tenía el enorme corazón de su tío.</p><p>—A-Ying, no has terminado de ver todo, ¿Por qué no le hechas un vistazo al baño? —le sugirió ella.</p><p>—Oh, ¿también lo remodelaron? —preguntó y YanLi asintió.</p><p>Así que Wei Ying decidió pasarse por ahí también, abrió la puerta de cristal y se sorprendió, su baño era un poco diferente, una inmaculada bañera y la ducha con paredes de cristal fueron lo que especialmente llamaron su atención.</p><p>Cuando decidió salir del baño, entró a su cuarto y se encontró con Jiang Cheng y YanLi, acomodando algunas de sus prendas de ropa y cosas en sus lugares correspondientes, al parecer Jiang Cheng había ido a recibir sus cajas y maletas.</p><p>—¿Qué te aprecio? —le pregunto YanLi, mientras sacaba la ropa de Wei Ying de una de sus maletas y la iba acomodando en los cajones del gran armario que estaba pegado en una de las paredes.</p><p>—Impresionante, pero chicos, no es necesario que acomoden mis cosas por mí, ya las acomodare yo mañana—dijo mientras se arrodillaba junto YanLi.</p><p>—En realidad, como sabes, esto de que ahora en adelante te quedarías con nosotros, nos llegó de sorpresa también a nosotros, así que mañana no tendremos tiempo para ello —le explico Jiang Cheng, mientras acomodaba algunos libros y figuras de acción en una repisa.</p><p>—Así es, hasta hace una semana, el tema estaba en debate, y A-Niang estaba pensando seriamente en pedir que mandaran a tu didi también, pero al parecer él se negó —le recordó Jiang YanLi.</p><p>—¡Aiya!, Si él hubiera venido, se hubiera encargado de hacer a Gugu Yu feliz, pero bueno, ¿Qué haremos mañana? —preguntó, mientras se acostaba en la gran cama con pereza.</p><p>—Iremos a comprarte ropa y útiles, y también iremos a recoger tu uniforme, A-Niang lo encargo de acuerdo con las medidas que le dio Gugu Jiang, pero mi madre quiere asegurarse de corregir cualquier error mañana, ya que pasado mañana es lunes y será nuestro primer día. —le explico Jiang Cheng.</p><p>Eso de que fue "una sorpresa", en realidad solo había sido para los padres de ambos, Jiang Cheng y él, ya lo habían decidido desde siempre, pero este último siempre se olvidaba de comentárselo a sus padres, hasta que hace dos semanas, su tío FengMian fue a visitarlos y Wei Ying se los dijo al fin.</p><p>Sus padres estaban algo sorprendidos, pero no del todo, podría decirse que, ya llevaban años oliéndoselo, y no solo eso, también había planeado llevarse a su Didi consigo, pero este se negó rotundamente, alegando que no quería ser una molestia.</p><p>Wei Ying suspiro y decidió hacerles caso y comenzó a desempacar también.</p><p>Esa noche fue entretenida, pasar tiempo con sus primos era genial, incluso si se trataba de desempacar, al final terminaron poniendo algo de música, mientras hablaban sobre qué habían hecho, como si ya no lo hubieran hablado.</p><p>YianLi entraría a su segundo año de universidad, estudiaba Administración de Empresas, porque era la principal heredera y futura presidenta de la corporación, y también porque su madre así lo había decidido, sin embargo, ella siempre había amado bailar y modelar, así que, gracias al permiso de su padre, también seguía tomando clases de ballet, de baile y de vez en cuando modelaba.</p><p>Por su parte, su primo, Jiang Cheng, al igual que él, entraría a su primer año de educación superior, no modelaban o bailaban, pero ambos solían ser buenos en los deportes, en especial en el baloncesto y la esgrima.</p><p>Aunque últimamente ambos, se habían concentrado más en el baloncesto. Así que también, hablaron sobre unirse al equipo de la escuela en cuanto las convocatorias salieran.</p><p>Como era de esperarse de un sábado, aún después de terminar de desempacar, los tres se quedaron hasta tarde hablando. Y a la mañana siguiente, para suerte de Wei Ying, su madre abogo por ellos, para que los levantaran después de las diez.</p><p>El día estuvo más ocupado, de lo que le hizo pensar Jiang Cheng el día anterior, amaba ir de compras con sus primos y su madre, pero la presencia de su tía Yu complico un poco las cosas, su madre solía dejarle comprar lo que él deseaba, mientras que su tía le recordaba constantemente a su madre, que también tenían que compararle ropa formal, pues "no pensaba llevar a un vagabundo desaliñado a algunas cenas o fiestas"</p><p>Así que, para no hacer un alboroto, también tuvieron que irle a comparar algunos trajes formales, no es que no tuviera, pero había dejado la mayoría en su otra casa, y bueno él sabía que después de todo, tarde o temprano, esa mujer impondría sus mandamientos a como diera lugar.</p><p>Su uniforme fue otra cosa, por lo general su madre, permitía que incluso Wei Ying personalizara su ropa e incluso su uniforme, pero eso no le parecía en nada a su tía Yu.</p><p>Abogando que a la secundaria a la que asistirían, era uno de prestigio y "jamás lo dejarían entrar de esa manera tan vulgar." Así que Wei Ying tuvo que ver cómo dolorosamente, las prendas de cada uno de sus uniformes eran puestos en "Regla".</p><p>Y hablando de poner cosas en regla, Wei Ying, había intentado quedarse atrás todo el tiempo, para que su tía no tocara algo especifico en su persona, pero ella no tardo en señalar lo que más temía.</p><p>—A-Ren, el cabello de tu hijo está demasiado largo, ¿No lo crees? —le señaló su tía Yu a su madre, quien se hizo la desentendida mientras comía unas papas que había comprado por ahí— A-Ren, ¿Me has escuchado?, debemos ir a cortarle el cabello a A-Ying.</p><p>—¿Eh?, ¿Por qué? —pregunto SanRen, tratando de salir a la defensiva de su hijo, aunque fuera por última vez— Yo lo veo bien.</p><p>—Jiang SanRen, tu hijo no es un vagabundo, y ya no estamos en el siglo pasado para que ande así, además, dudo que lo reciban mañana de esa forma —la reprendió Yu ZiYuan.</p><p>—¡Aiya!, Yu-Jiejie, no es para tanto, ira a la secundaria no a la cárcel o aun templo budista —dijo de manera despreocupada.</p><p>—Pues, si sigues consintiéndolo así, terminara por necesitar ir a alguno de esos dos lugares para enderezarse, además, recuerda que él también carga con el honor de la familia Jiang, aunque te hayas negado a que llevara el apellido. —dijo Yu ZiYuan.</p><p>—A-Niang, yo creo que el cabello de A-Ying está bien, solo necesita peinarlo un poco —intervino YanLi</p><p>—Sí, es cierto, posiblemente no necesite cortarlo tanto —dijo también Jiang Cheng.</p><p>La madre de ambos los miró de manera severa.</p><p>Jiang SanRen miro a su hijo, y este le negó con la cabeza, pero ella suspiro y miro a su cuñada.</p><p>Wei Ying tenía el cabello solo pasando un poco los hombros y por lo general siempre lo tenía recogido en una media cola, en realidad si fuera por sus padres, hubieran dejado que lo llevara más largo, para sus padres lo primordial en él, era su comodidad.</p><p>Sin embargo, desde que había decidido irse a vivir con los Jiang, su madre le dijo, que tendría que acatarse a las reglas de dicha familia, y a modo de presión para que "lo volviera a pensar", dijo que dejaría que Yu ZiYuan lo disciplinara.</p><p>—De acuerdo, hagamos un trato —dijo Jiang SanRen después de meditarlo un poco— A-Ying se cortará el cabello, pero solo hasta la nuca, su cabello es muy lindo como para cortarlo hasta la raíz.</p><p>Wei Ying se sentía en desacuerdo, pero estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa con Jiang Cheng, aun si requería sacrificar su cabello. Por alguna extraña razón, siempre había sentido que le debía algo a su tía y a su primo.</p><p>—A-Niang no te preocupes, si la tía Yu quiere que me corte el cabello, lo haré, ella solo lo dice por mi bien —dijo después, su madre pareció admirarse, pero no dijo nada, su tía sonrió complacida y empezaron caminar hacia una "buena barbería".</p><p>Incluso el peluquero se sintió triste, cuando su tía le explico que quería que le cortaran el pelo de manera formal, pero su madre al final, no se aguantó y decidió que más que un corte formal, su hijo tendría un corte juvenil, dejando el cabello hasta la nuca.</p><p>Al final, incluso Wei Ying se sentía satisfecho, fue un día cansado, pero al menos, lejos de las constantes discusiones de su tía con su madre, disfruto de pasar tiempo con sus primos, quienes a veces interferían en su defensa, como cuando su tía le dijo que de ahora en adelante no quería ver los piercings en su oído o cejas.</p><p>Al final se los quito de mala gana, pero lo hizo, aunque acordó que solo se los quitaría para el entrenamiento militar de las primeras semanas.</p><p>Cuando volvieron a casa, incluso su padre y su tío se admiraron, sin embargo, ambos le dijeron que se veía igual de bien, de cualquier forma.</p><p>
  
</p><p>La cena volvió a ser animada, sería la última cena que Wei Ying tendría con sus padres hasta diciembre, así que, a diferencia de la noche anterior, intentó disfrutar de la compañía de ellos un poco más. Hasta que su tía le exigió que se fuera a dormir, ya que mañana sería su primer día de clases.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, para su suerte, fue despertado por sus padres una última vez, quienes le dijeron que se apresurara para que pudiera desayunar con ellos.</p><p>Con desgano se metió a la ducha y después de bañarse, encontró su uniforme militar listo en su cama, Wei Ying lo miro por unos segundos, antes de comenzar a vestirse. (1)</p><p>Cuando llegó por fin al comedor, toda la familia Jiang ya estaba desayunando junto a sus padres. Su padre y tío fueron los primeros en ver la manera en que había bajado y ambos le sonrieron, como si este les trajera algún tipo de recuerdo familiar.</p><p>Jiang Cheng y Juan YanLi fueron los siguientes, el primero, también iba vestido con su uniforme militar y la segunda, estaba vestida con su uniforme de universidad, ella también le sonrió.</p><p>Wei Ying tomo su asiento al lado de Jiang YanLi, y solo así su madre y tía lo notaron, pues al parecer la última estaba discutiendo con la primera de algún tema, posiblemente sobre él.</p><p>Su tía parecía complacida y orgullosa, al igual que su madre, quien últimamente parecía estar dispuesta a ceder a todo lo que su cuñada le exigía, lo miró orgullosa y le dio una sonrisa cariñosa.</p><p>—A-Ying, te ves genial, como todo un buen ciudadano, cuando termine el desayuno te tomaré una foto, para tenerla de recuerdo, —lo elogio su madre— y hablando de eso, me pregunto como se vera tu Didi con uniforme militar, le he pedido una foto también, espero que no sea tímido y me la mande.</p><p>—A-Niang, ya tienes demasiadas fotos de ambos... —le reprocho Wei Ying, mientras comenzaba a tomar su desayuno.</p><p>—¡Aiya!, mocoso desalmado, para una madre nunca serán suficientes fotos.</p><p>El desayuno, al igual que sus anteriores comidas, fue alegre, lleno de chistes y anécdotas, hasta que llegó el momento de irse.</p><p>Wei Ying se despidió con nostalgia de sus dos progenitores, sabía que cuando volviera de la secundaria ambos ya no estarán ahí, tenían trabajo y solo habían hecho la parada ese fin de semana, para dejarlo a él a cargo de los Jiang, además, les preocupaba su Didi, él también los necesitaba en esa nueva etapa de su vida.</p><p>A su madre le costó soltarlo, le hizo tantas fotos hasta que se cansó, por supuesto, como era tradición, no falto la foto al lado de Jiang Cheng, otra con Jiang YanLi y una última con ambos.</p><p>Al final beso cariñosamente su frente y mejillas, le revolvió el pelo y se lo cedió a su padre, quien le dio un abrazo y volvió a darle consejos y a pedirle que se comportara, al final, al igual que su madre, le revolvió el cabello y lo soltó para que pudiera subirse al auto que los llevaría a él y a su primo a la secundaria y a su prima a la universidad.</p><p>El camino al bachillerato fue más entretenido de lo que había imaginado, entre bromas, planes y regaños de Jiang Cheng, el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido.</p><p>—Wei Ying deja de quejarte, ¿cuántos años crees que tienes? —lo reprendió Jiang Cheng, cuando empezó a quejarse del uniforme "aburrido" que tenían.</p><p>Wei Ying iba responderle, pero oyeron al chofer decirles que ya habían llegado y que se esperaran hasta que el auto se estacionara.</p><p>—A-Ying, ¿Por qué no le hechas un vistazo a tu nueva escuela? —lo animó YanLi.</p><p>Wei Ying se separó de su prima y miro por la ventana, al ver la enorme institución su sonrisa se iluminó.</p><p>—Este... ¿No es la secundaria en donde estudiaron nuestros padres? —preguntó emocionado y sus dos primos le sonrieron— ¿Cómo es posible?, pensé que iríamos a una escuela para niños ricos.</p><p>Jiang Cheng puso los ojos en blanco, <em>¿Acaso ellos no eran niños ricos?</em>, pero a diferencia de él, Wei Ying por lo general iba a escuelas públicas, así que su comentario no estaba tan fuera de lugar viniendo de él.</p><p>—Esta escuela tiene un gran prestigio, de ella han salido buenos estudiantes, tiene un gran programa en deportes, ciencias y artes, así que es normal que estemos aquí—le explicó Jiang Cheng</p><p>—Además, mi padre y los tuyos abogaron por que ustedes estudiaran en la misma escuela que ellos. —dijo YanLi sonriente— Papá y nosotros, queremos que tu estancia con nosotros sea cómoda.</p><p>Wei Ying, se animó aún más de lo que ya estaba, y les agradeció a ambos.</p><p>Pronto llegó el momento de bajar del auto, así que tanto Jiang Cheng como él se despidieron de YanLi, quien les deseó un buen primer día de entrenamiento.</p><p>Ambos caminaron juntos mientras bromeaban, uniéndose al mar de alumnos que caminaba hacia la entrada de la institución.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas:</p><p>(1) Tal vez algunas ya lo sepan, pero por sí no, aquí la aclaración de por que el uniforme de Wei Ying y de Jiang Cheng es militar y esto será importante también en el próximo capitulo. En China los chicos que inician secundaria (preparatoria o Bachiller para la raza latinoamericana) tienen un entrenamiento militar complementario unas semanas antes del inicio de clases, en donde se promueve el espíritu de patriotismo, además se pretende desarrollar la buena voluntad y la personalidad, así como el colectivismo. Este periodo abarca entre dos a cuatro semanas, dependiendo de la institución, incluso tiene un valor en sus calificaciones, y sí, este entrenamiento se repite en Universidad. En el caso de los chicos de instituto, por lo general se centra en evacuaciones de emergencia, y defensa. Si gustan leer más al respecto les dejo un link. </p><p>🔗https://www.bloglabanana.com/2019/04/servicio-militar-china-taiwan.html</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei Ying buscó con atención su nombre en las listas de los tableros, mientras agudizaba la vista, vio un nombre en particular.</p><p>
  <em>"Lan Zhan"</em>
</p><p>Ese nombre le parecía extrañamente familiar, como sí lo hubiera oído antes, de hecho, en su mente parecía surgir una bruma espesa ante tal pensamiento, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño con duda.</p><p>—¡Oh!, ¡Aquí estoy! —oyó la voz de Jiang Cheng, sacándolo de pensamientos, y quien se encontraba inclinado abajo de él— ¡Y aquí estas!</p><p>—¿En dónde? —preguntó, mientras al mismo tiempo, se inclinaba junto a su primo.</p><p>—Aquí, nos ha tocado en el mismo grupo —le señalo Jiang Cheng.</p><p>—¿Jiang-Xiong? —una voz gentil se oyó de repente, captando la atención de ambos primos.</p><p>Detrás de ellos se encontraba un chico de mirada animada, con una sonrisa amigable y tranquila, en sus manos sostenía un abanico, el cual estaba utilizando para soplarse.</p><p>—¿Nie Huaisang?, ¿También te han inscrito aquí? —preguntó sorprendido Jiang Cheng al recién llegado.</p><p>El chico soltó una risita nerviosa, y miro hacia otro lado con timidez, antes de responder.</p><p>—Sí, mi Laolao, dijo que asistiría a la misma secundaria que los demás miembros de...bueno... —Nie Huaisang hizo un gesto con las manos de entre comillas— ... "nuestra familia", y además esta secundaria tiene un buen programa de artes.</p><p>—Oh, eso quiere decir que también ha venido... —dijo Jiang Cheng, mientras parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud.</p><p>Nie Huaisang suspiro con evidente irritación.</p><p>—Sí, Wen Chao también esta aquí —respondió con fastidio.</p><p>—¡No, soquete!... ¡No ese patán!... —le recriminó Jiang Cheng.</p><p>—¿Entonces?... —Nie Huaisang parecía confundido, pero después de unos segundos, pareció captar— ¡Ah!, ¡ya!... ¡sí!, llegamos más temprano y ella ya se ha reunido con su grupo.</p><p>—¿Ella? —preguntó Wei Ying con una enorme sonrisa llena de guasa, mientras arqueaba una ceja, quien hasta el momento solo había observado el intercambio entre los últimos dos.</p><p>—¡Ah Sí!, Wei Ying, ¿recuerdas a Nie Huaisang?, íbamos juntos al mismo preescolar —dijo Jiang Cheng, cambiando de tema rápidamente, mientras los presentaba — Nie Huaisang, este es Wei Ying, mi tang xiongdi (1).</p><p>Wei Ying comenzó a reírse por el cambio repentino en su actitud, mientras le daba la mano a Nie Huaisang.</p><p>—Si te soy sincero no recuerdo mucho de mi infancia, así que, "es un placer conocerte" —le dijo, ganándose una sonrisa sincera por parte de Nie Huaisang.</p><p>—Wei-xiong, ¿puedo llamarte Wei-xiong verdad? —preguntó Nie Huaisang, Wei Ying asintió— yo sí te recuerdo, así que para mí será un "me da gusto volver a verte."</p><p>Ambos se sonrieron, y luego, Wei Ying volvió a centrar su atención hacia Jiang Cheng.</p><p>—¿Y bien?, ¿Quién es la afortunada? —pregunto curioso, al mismo tiempo que Jiang Cheng comenzaba a caminar seguidos de los otros dos.</p><p>—¡Ja!, no es lo que piensas, no hay nada bueno en la familia Wen más allá de los negocios —respondió Jiang cortante.</p><p>—Oh, así que su apellido es Wen —insinuó Wei Ying, mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jiang Cheng, luego miro a su alrededor —por cierto, ¿A dónde estamos yendo?</p><p>—Somos el grupo trece, así que me dirijo a la carpa que nos corresponde, debemos reportarnos —le explicó Jiang Cheng.</p><p>—¡Oh! ¡Qué suerte!, nos tocó el mismo grupo —comento Nie Huaisang emocionado.</p><p>Siendo así, el trio comenzó a caminar hacia la carpa, para reportarse.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Después de los honores hacia su patria y bandera, los grupos iniciaron formalmente el entrenamiento.</p><p>El día era muy caluroso, así que cuando por fin los liberaron, la mayoría busco una sombra en la cual refugiarse, mientras los encargados de los grupos les repartían botellas de agua.</p><p>Wei Ying se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a revisar su teléfono, tenia varios mensajes, algunos de su madre, amigos de su curso anterior, pero él se centró en abrir la bandeja de entrada de su Didi.</p><p>Tal y como seguramente le había sugerido su madre, su Didi le había enviado una fotografía de él con sus tres amigos, como era de esperarse, este estaba en medio con una pose tímida.</p><p>Wei Ying negó con la cabeza y le envió algunos emoticones, antes de recibir la botella de agua que le pasaba Jiang Cheng.</p><p>—Oigan, tomémonos una foto —les pidió tanto a Jiang Cheng como Nie Huaisang que estaban a su lado.</p><p>—¡Claro! —Nie Huaisang se arreglo el cabello y el uniforme al instante.</p><p>—No, ya nos tomamos muchas en la mañana, además, ahora me veo sudado y despeinado —replicó Jiang Cheng.</p><p>—¡Aiya!, vamos Xiongdi —le suplico Wei Ying mientras intentaba levantarlo.</p><p>—¡No, compórtate! ¡Deja de ser fastidioso! —lo regañó Jiang Cheng.</p><p>Wei Ying no se rindió y comenzó a jalarlo más fuerte.</p><p>En una de esas, su mano se resbaló de la de Jiang Cheng y se tambaleo hacia atrás, el intentó estabilizarse, pero no contaba con la persona que estaba a uno pasos de él.</p><p>Por inercia, el empujón fue realmente fuerte, al punto de terminar sentado sobre la espalda de la otra persona, quien, por la caída y el peso en su espalda, no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo pesado.</p><p>Por su puesto, tanto Jiang Cheng como los de su alrededor ya estaban alarmados, y el primero se apresuro a ayudar a Wei Ying a levantarse, mientras que otra persona se apresuraba a levantar al otro chico.</p><p>Wei Ying se sentía realmente culpable, miro la espalda del chico con aprensión, mientras este comenzaba a sacudirse el polvo con movimientos elegantes, utilizando un pañuelo blanco.</p><p>A pesar de haber sido empujado de ese modo tan vergonzoso, en cuanto estuvo de pie, su porte y sus movimientos distinguidos, hicieron que nadie a su alrededor profiriera ni siquiera una pequeña risita.</p><p>Wei Ying observo el cuello blanco como el jade de aquel chico, que contrastaba de una manera hermosa con el negro azabache de su cabello corto, antes de alargar su mano y tentar su hombro, listo para disculparse.</p><p>Sin embargo, cuando aquel chico volteo, descubrió tres cosas, la primera, era otra razón por la cual nadie se había reído, y eso era que aquel chico tenía la mirada más fría y aterradora que había visto en su vida, al punto de hacerle retirar la mano y contraerla al instante.</p><p>La segunda, a pesar de ser un maldito tempano de hielo con cara de póker, aquel chico era realmente guapo, muy guapo. A Wei Ying nunca le habían gustado los chicos, pero este en especial incluso le había hecho tragar saliva.</p><p>Y la tercera, esos ojos dorados... por un momento pareció ver un cambio de actitud en ellos, como sí al verlo, estos lo miraran con sorpresa, y luego pasaran a una extraña emoción.</p><p>—Yo...yo... —se sentía tan aturdido, que era la primera vez en su vida, que sentía que no tenía nada que decir.</p><p>—Segundo joven amo Lan, lamento mucho que tu ropa se haya manchado y también el empujón, no era nuestra intención, espero que nos disculpes —la voz seria de Jiang Cheng a su lado, de repente salió en su defensa.</p><p>El chico, ni siquiera alzó una ceja como respuesta, miro furtivamente a Jiang Cheng, y luego volvió a centrar su mirada en Wei Ying, como sí esperara algo directamente de él.</p><p>—Yo, realmente lo lamento, debió haberte dolido, en serio disculpa. —por fin pudo soltar Wei Ying, luego acomodo una de sus mejores sonrisas en su rostro y le extendió la mano— Espero que podamos ser amigos, me llamó Wei Ying, ¿Y tú eres?</p><p>El chico le miro la mano sin intenciones de tomársela, y luego volvió a mirarlo otra vez. Wei Ying comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, sobre todo por las miradas llenas de curiosidad de las personas a su alrededor.</p><p>—No me apetece ser tu amigo, gracias. —dijo de pronto el chico con voz serena y cortés, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar a saber los dioses donde, dejándolo con la mano extendida.</p><p>La voz de ese chico era profunda, bañada con ese toque de elegancia que desplegaba toda su persona en sí, muy agradable al oído sin duda.</p><p>Sin embargo, por más agradable que sonara su voz, Wei Ying se sintió contrariado, esta era la primera persona en su vida que lo mandaba a freír espárragos, así sin más, incluso los chicos que recién había conocido esta mañana, ya lo trataban con familiaridad y se le pegaban como chicle.</p><p>Después de un momento, y bajo algunas risitas por parte de los demás, Wei Ying bajo su mano.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios pasó? —preguntó, mirando la risa llena de burla de Jiang Cheng y a Nie Huaisang cubriéndose con el abanico, mientras ocultaba una sonrisa de la misma naturaleza.</p><p>—Ese es Lan Zhan, es el segundo heredero de la familia Lan —le explicó Nie Huaisang, mientras le pasaba un pañuelo de color verde— ¿Has oído sobre esa familia?</p><p>—Lan...Lan... —Wei Ying reflexionó un momento mientras se limpiaba— ¡Oh sí!, no es la familia que es dueña de una corporación que se encarga de exportar e importar, tanto nacional como internacionalmente, tienen varias empresas que se dedican a ello, ¿no es cierto?</p><p>—Así es, tal parece que no tienes la cabeza tan hueca —le respondió Jiang Cheng, mientras le pasaba su botella de agua.</p><p>—¡Oye!, sería realmente estúpido, si no supiera de esa corporación, pero bueno, solo se de ellos generalmente, lo que cualquiera podría saber, de que se encargan y muchas de sus empresas que son socias, entre otras cosas. Así que tienen un heredero de nuestra misma edad ¿eh? —dijo Wei Ying, mientras miraba a lo lejos a Lan Zhan, quien al parecer ya se había reunido con su grupo.</p><p>—Sep, y no cualquiera, —le corroboró Nie Huaisang— es un heredero de la familia principal, y eso hace que su presencia aquí sea...</p><p>—...Realmente una sorpresa, —completó Jiang Cheng, mientras entrecerraba los ojos— ¿No se supone que iban a enviarlo a un internado exclusivo o algo así?</p><p>—Oh, se ve que ustedes lo conocen de años —comentó Wei Ying, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia su propio grupo.</p><p>Jiang Cheng, le dio una mirada extraña, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero al final, negó con la cabeza, comentó.</p><p>—Algo así, me han tocado algunas clases con él, cuando estábamos en el colegio, no podría decirte que lo conozco solo de vista, pero tampoco puedo decirte que haya entablado una conversación con él más allá de lo formal, además, a veces, nuestras familias coinciden en algunos eventos.</p><p>—Lo mismo es conmigo, en el colegio, ambos pertenecíamos al mismo club de música, así que esa era mi única interacción con él, si es que solo saludarnos por cortesía cuanta como interacción. —explicó Nie Huaisang— él es el típico estudiante de notas y comportamiento perfecto, y no suele hablar mucho por lo que... no es muy sociable en general.</p><p>—Ustedes no parecieron sorprenderse por su cara seria, ¿él...?</p><p>—Sí, siempre tiene esa cara de amargado, es muy educado, pero también muy frio, —explicó Nie Huaisang— Y aunque no lo parezca, es muy popular entre las chicas.</p><p>Wei Ying soltó una carcajada, mientras en su corazón surgía el enorme deseo por acercarse a aquel chico, sentía que entre más escuchaba de él, más curiosidad tenía.</p><p>—Escucha Wei Ying, te conozco, así que te pediré, que no vayas a molestarlo, —le advirtió Jiang Cheng, como si leyera sus pensamientos— mantente alejado de él, lo ultimo que quiero es volver a tratar con su Shushu, ese señor es aterrador, y además, no deberías generar problemas entre nuestras familias.</p><p>—¿Su Shushu?</p><p>—Es el único miembro de su familia al que veras encargarse de sus asuntos escolares, por alguna extraña razón —le respondió Nie Huaisang, mientras se encogía de hombros.</p><p>—¿Y que le hiciste para que terminaras tratando con su Shushu? —le preguntó Wei Ying a Jiang Cheng, y este último, resopló fastidiado.</p><p>—Te lo conté hace dos años en navidad, ¿recuerdas?, la vez que confundí mi chaqueta de uniforme con la de un compañero y su Shushu incluso hizo que cerraran la escuela para que nadie saliera —le recordó Jiang Cheng</p><p>—Entonces, ¿ese compañero era Lan Zhan? —preguntó Wei Ying admirado.</p><p>Jiang Cheng asintió.</p><p>—Ya sé que el señorito Lan, por lo general no querrá que alguien manche con sus gérmenes lo que es suyo, es más, ya sé que odia el contacto con otras personas, ¿pero en serio era necesario? —se quejó Jiang Cheng.</p><p>—Lo que me sorprende es que te hayas confundido, ¿no sé supone que tu chaqueta, debería estar entre tus cosas?, ¿Por qué agarraste específicamente la de él? —preguntó Nie Huaisang.</p><p>Jiang Cheng dio otro resoplido antes de responder.</p><p>—Todos dijeron que había alucinado, pero se los juro, en esa chaqueta estaba una campana de la claridad tradicional de nuestra familia, ¿Quién más si no yo en esa escuela tendría una?</p><p>Wei Ying se sorprendió.</p><p>—¿Qué dijiste que había pasado al final?</p><p>—Pues, al revisar entre mis cosas, encontraron su chaqueta, Lan Zhan me entrego mi verdadera chaqueta, yo di mis explicaciones, hasta exigí que revisaran su chaqueta en busca de la campana de la claridad, pero él solo se hizo el tonto y dijo que mi campana estaba en mi chaqueta —explicó fastidiado.</p><p>—¿Y?</p><p>—Lo peor de todo, es que cuando revisé mi chaqueta, en efecto, mi campana de la claridad ahí estaba, me sentí como un completo estúpido —dijo irritado Jiang Cheng.</p><p>—¿Y qué piensas?, ¿realmente tendrá una campana de la claridad tradicional de nuestra familia? —lo cuestionó Wei Ying.</p><p>—No lo sé, jamás se la he vuelto a ver, pero tampoco creo que me haya confundido —contestó Jiang Cheng con seguridad.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Exceptuado ese incidente, el día estuvo bien para Wei Ying, fue un día muy animado y proactivo.</p><p>Y ya por la tarde, el trio camino lentamente hacia la salida.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿tú actúas? —preguntó asombrado Wei Ying.</p><p>Nie Huaisang se abanicó un poco tímido y explicó.</p><p>—Bueno, no como tal, voy a la escuela de actuación los fines de semana, y a veces por las tardes, y no he tenido papeles relevantes...</p><p>—...Por ahora. —lo interrumpió Wei Ying con entusiasmo.</p><p>Nie Huaisang volvió a reírse de manera nerviosa.</p><p>—Eso es lo que Meng-ge siempre me dice, por poco y pienso que estaba hablando con él, él también es actor, uno talentoso en mi opinión —dijo él.</p><p>—¿Meng-ge?, ¿no me habías dicho que solo tienes un hermano mayor? —preguntó Wei Ying confundido.</p><p>—Sí así es, solo tengo un hermano mayor de sangre, pero hermanos mayores tengo dos, y uno de ellos es Meng-ge, él es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, y un buen amigo mío, cuando éramos pequeños, su A-Niang nos adoptó —explicó Nie Huaisang.</p><p>—Oh, entonces, cuando dijiste que tu A-Niang fue quien te introdujo al amor por las artes, hablabas de...</p><p>—Sí, de mi primera Yǎngmǔ (2), ella amaba las artes tanto como Meng-ge, así que cuando vio que me interesaban, me aliento a ello —explicó Nie Huaisang.</p><p>—Oh, ¿Y qué paso con ella? —preguntó sin pensar, al instante, Jiang Cheng le dio una mirada molesta.</p><p>Nie Huaisang por su parte se rasco el cuello, y luego dio un suspiro nostálgico, antes de responder.</p><p>—Murió hace unos años de cáncer, fue así como mi Da-Ge y yo terminamos uniéndonos a...</p><p>Su teléfono comenzó a sonar interrumpiéndolo, Nie Huaisang lo sacó rápidamente de su bolsillo y contestó.</p><p>—¿Si Jiejie?... ¿Eh?, Oh, entiendo, lo siento, no había visto el auto... sí, ya vi a Yang Qiang... sí, ya voy —colgó, y miro a sus otros dos amigos— Ya han llegado por mí, entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana?</p><p>—Sí —asintieron los dos.</p><p>Nie Huaisang les sonrió, antes de correr hacia el gran estacionamiento de la institución, en donde había varios autos estacionados, el estacionamiento era tan grande, que incluso había un espacio lo suficientemente grande entre cada auto, para que estos pudieran abrir sus puertas y permitir, aun así, que una persona pasara cómodamente en ese espacio.</p><p>Nie Huaisang se dirigió hacia un auto negro polarizado, donde al llegar un hombre de unos cuarenta, lo saludo cortésmente mientras le abría la puerta, su amigo correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa y subió al auto.</p><p>—Tal vez me equivoque, pero recuerdo que me habías dicho que Nie Huaisang no pertenencia una familia... ya sabes...de mucho dinero. —comentó Wei Ying.</p><p>Jiang Cheng lo miro raro, y luego le dio un codazo.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios es eso de "una familia de mucho dinero"? ¿Acaso nuestra familia no es una de esas? —se burló Jiang Cheng, mientras ambos seguían caminando.</p><p>—Sí, pero si digo: "Una familia como la nuestra" suena horrible —se defendió Wei Ying.</p><p>Jiang Cheng negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Como sea, respondiendo a tu pregunta, hasta hace unos años era así, su Da-Ge y él vivían con los Meng, pero después de la muerte de su Yǎngmǔ, la familia Wen los adoptó. —explicó Jiang Cheng.</p><p>Entre tanto, veían a lo lejos, como el chofer que los había ido a dejar en la mañana, los saludaba con una mano.</p><p>—¿Eh?, ¿La familia Wen?, ¿La misma familia de tu enamorada? —lo molestó Wei Ying.</p><p>—¡Enamorada mi trasero!, esa chica es un demonio, espero por los dioses que no me la tope, ya tengo suficiente con aguantar a esa familia en las cenas de negocios que a veces hace nuestra familia. —se quejó Jiang Cheng.</p><p>Wei Ying soltó una carcajada, mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jiang Cheng.</p><p>—No recordaba que la familia Wen era uno de nuestros socios más grandes, ¿Esta bien que hables de ellos así? —le preguntó jugando.</p><p>—No, pero de eso no se tiene que enterar nadie más que tú —contestó Jiang Cheng con una sonrisa.</p><p>Justo cuando dijo esta frase, el chofer de su familia los saludo cortésmente y les abrió la puerta del auto, ambos lo saludaron y Jiang Cheng fue el primero en subir.</p><p>—Segundo Joven Amo Lan, buenas tardes —el saludo cordial de un hombre que venía del auto a un lado del de ellos, hizo voltear a Wei Ying.</p><p>—Buenas tardes. —saludo la voz cordial de Lan Zhan.</p><p>El hombre, le había abierto la puerta, y Lan Zhan estaba a punto de subirse al auto que había ido por él, cuando Wei Ying sin pensarlo gritó.</p><p>—¡Lan Zhan! ¡Nos vemos mañana! — ahuecando sus manos alrededor de su boca, para después saludar entusiasmadamente con su brazo.</p><p>Lan Zhan frunció el ceño y no le respondió, en el interior del auto se oyó la risita divertida de alguien.</p><p>—¿Hiciste un nuevo amigo? —se oyó una voz gentil.</p><p>—No —respondió Lan Zhan tácito.</p><p>—¡Aiya!, ¡Qué malo! —se quejó Wei Ying, mientras Lan Zhan volvía a fruncirle el ceño— No importa, ya lo he decidido, tú y yo seremos amigos, ya verás...</p><p>Lan Zhan apretó los puños, y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió al auto, para después cerrar la puerta con fuerza, el mismo.</p><p>Wei Ying se comenzó a reír con ganas, pero una mano, lo agarró del interior del auto y lo metió dentro.</p><p>—¡¿Qué diablos te dije en la mañana?! —le reprochó Jiang Cheng enojado.</p><p>Su chofer negó con la cabeza y cerro la puerta del auto.</p><p>—Oh, lo siento tanto, jajaja —Wei Ying comenzó a reírse— Es que verlo ser tan frio, no sé por que me produce una sensación tan familiar, que me encanta.</p><p>Jiang Chen lo miro raro.</p><p>—¿Te gusta ser despreciado?</p><p>—Tal vez ya me acostumbré a tu trato tan tosco, ¿Quién sabe? —dijo bromeando, ganándose un empujón por parte de Jiang Cheng</p><p>—Wei Ying, el problema no es él, esa familia...</p><p>—Ya sé, ya sé, intentaré no molestarlo —le respondió Wei Ying mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.</p><p>—Más te vale no andar bromeando, sí te metes en problemas con esa familia, no abogaré por ti —le advirtió Jiang Cheng.</p><p>—Sí, sí, hablando de familias, ¿qué me seguías diciendo de Nie Huaisang?</p><p>Jiang Cheng soltó un suspiro, antes de continuar.</p><p>—¿En dónde me había quedado?, ¡Ah, sí!, su Da-Ge y la heredera de los Wen tienen una amistad muy íntima, son prácticamente hermanos jurados desde la infancia, así que, por ello, la Laolao de ella, adoptó a los hermanos Nie en cuanto la señora Meng falleció —explicó.</p><p>—Comprendo, y he de suponer que les permitió conservar sus apellidos.</p><p>—Sí, Nie-xiong me dijo, que la señora Meng fue la primera en permitírselos, y Wen Laolao, también siguió con eso, al parecer ambas eran muy buenas amigas, también.</p><p>—Vaya historia.</p><p>—Sí quieres saber más cosas, puedes preguntarle mañana a Nie-xiong, pero hazlo de manera sutil, no es educado preguntar temas sensibles tan directamente —lo amonestó Jiang Cheng.</p><p>Wei Ying se acurruco en el asiento mirando la ventana, había sido un día muy agradable sin duda, un día caluroso a finales de verano, en su mente un pensamiento vino a su mente... <em>una campana de la claridad</em>.</p><p>Distraídamente, llevó sus manos hacia su cuello, y saco su colgante de plata, en el colgante, estaba enganchada una pequeña campana de la claridad con los patrones de la familia Jiang.</p><p>La miró sin gran interés y comenzó a jugar con ella.</p><p>—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Jiang Cheng a su lado.</p><p>—Nada, solo pensaba que nuestras campanas no han cambiado, son las mismas sin importar la generación, y como siempre han representado nuestra unión con la familia —respondió pensativo.</p><p>Jiang Cheng le dio una mirada, para después llevar las manos a su cuello y sacar también su colgante parecido al de Wei Ying, con la pequeña campana de la claridad.</p><p>—Mi A-Die un día me dijo, que hace cientos de años, estas campanas eran más grandes y solían colgar de un cordón, amarradas a las túnicas de la familia Jiang, en un principio fuimos una secta de cultivo, y estas se utilizaban para calmar la mente —dijo Jiang Cheng.</p><p>—Mi A-Niang también me lo dijo, y también dijo que, en esa época, hubo dos hermanos en la secta que se separaron por ciertos altercados, pero que ambos conservaron las campanas, y con el tiempo, volvieron a unirse —agregó Wei Ying, luego se levantó y se acomodó cerca de Jiang Cheng, hasta juntar ambas campanas— Si algún día nos separamos, espero que estas campanas hagan lo mismo con nosotros.</p><p>—Son solo historias Wei Ying... —le reprochó Jiang Cheng, sin embargo, luego le sonrío— Pero, también espero lo mismo.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) tangxiongdi: Primo hermano paterno, específicamente.</p><p>(2) Yǎngmǔ: madre adoptiva.</p><p>Bien, perdonen la tardanza, pero es que tenía que modificar gran parte del concepto original y la Uni empezó con ganas este mes jajaja, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, aun vamos comenzando, gracias por pasarse por aquí... ¡Nos leemos luego!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Cuerpo">El entrenamiento militar duro tres semanas, tres semanas en las que Wei Ying hizo un esfuerzo constante por acercarse a Lan Zhan, y fracaso rotundamente.</p><p class="Cuerpo">No era que Wei Ying fuera desagradable, claro que no, en esas tres semanas más del setenta por ciento de la comunidad estudiantil que estaba en entrenamiento, incluyendo a sus mayores, tenían en alta estima a Wei Ying.</p><p class="Cuerpo">No solo por el hecho de ser el Primer Joven Amo Wei, no, nada de eso, el dinero y el prestigio no tenían nada que ver con besar los pies de alguien por voluntad propia y de corazón.</p><p class="Cuerpo">El chico era simplemente agradable, a las chicas les parecía amable, dulce y gracioso, ya los chicos les perecía amistoso, genial y buen compañero, era algo presumido, pero sin duda no era un altanero.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Aunque claro, aparte de Lan Zhan, era natural que se ganara la apatía y desagrado de otros, en este caso Wen Chao fue la segunda persona en no derramar miel por él, se ha estado caído mal desde que se vio.</p><p class="Cuerpo">El chico no era feo, pero era un maldito tirano, que acosaba a las chicas, y este fue el primer punto de quiebre para Wei Ying con él, defendió a una chica y si no fuera por sus compañeros al rededor, sin duda se hubiera agarrado a golpes con ese sinvergüenza, aunque afortunadamente, los mayores estaban a favor de Wei Ying y la cosa no paso a más que una reprimenda.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Además, por alguna extraña razón, al día siguiente de ese altercado Wen Chao se mostro más irritable, pero sin duda más educado en cuanto a las chicas, y Nie Huaisang después le confirmo, que su Jiejie había hecho, que el padre de ese infeliz , lo castigara.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Aunque Wei Ying estaba agradecido con esta Jiejie, no tuvo el placer de conocerla en esas tres semanas, entre acosar a Lan Zhan, concentrase en el entrenamiento, calmar a Jiang Cheng, chismear con Nie Huaisang y bromear con sus compañeros, las semanas volaron rápidamente y sin darse cuenta, ya faltaba un día para ingresar formalmente a clases.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying estaba tirado perezosamente en el sillón, mientras jugaba con su consola portatil, cuando de pronto sintió como alguien le levantaba una pierna.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¡¿Podrías sentarte como la gente normal?!, ¡Dame espacio! —Exigió la voz molesta de Jiang Cheng.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying se rio y retrajo sus piernas, haciéndole espacio.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Jiang Cheng se sentó en el espacio libre, poniendo su laptop en sus piernas, mientras comenzaba a revisar algo, tenia una paleta en la boca, y se veía como jugaba con ella, por el movimiento rebelde del palito que sobresalía de la comisura de sus labios, los cuales estaban fruncidos.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Parecía un poquito ansioso, pero después de un momento, Jiang Cheng sonrió y volteo a verlo, mientras se quitaba la paleta de la boca.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Nos ha tocado en el mismo grupo oferta contento.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¿En serio? —Wei Ying termino la partida y se levanto rápidamente, para sentarse al lado de Jiang Cheng mirando la pantalla.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Su secundaria les había enviado un correo electrónico con las listas de integrantes de los grupos, para que mañana, las cosas ya no fueran tan caóticas, más que por encontrar el salón.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying miro la larga lista, mientras que Jiang Cheng le mostraba donde se encontró el nombre de él y el suyo.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Busca a Nie Huaisang —le pidió Wei Ying a Jiang Cheng, y este comenzó a volver a hacer otra búsqueda exhaustiva por la lista.</p><p class="Cuerpo">De pronto, el movimiento del mouse se detuvo.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¡Mierda! —Exclamó Jiang Cheng.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¿Qué pasa ?, ¿No esta? —Preguntó Wei Ying preocupado.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¡Oh santa mierda! —Volvió a maldecir su primo.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—A-Cheng, ¿Qué es ese lenguaje? —La voz dulce de Jiang YanLi, los hizo salir del estupor del momento a ambos.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Jiang YanLi había ingresado a su saloncito sosteniendo unos pedazos de tarta, hace unos momentos.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Jiang Cheng no respondió, y Wei Ying se apresuró a levantarse para ayudar a su prima, al final los tres agarraron un pedazo de tarta y Jiang YanLi pudo preguntar de nuevo.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¿Por qué estas maldiciendo ?, ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó preocupada.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Los cielos me sonrieron, para después escupirme en toda la cara oferta Jiang Cheng melancólico.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¿Nie Huaisang no está? —Volvió a preguntar Wei Ying.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Jiang Cheng estaba a punto de respondedor, cuando el teléfono de Wei Ying comenzó a sonar, era justamente Nie Huaisang, Wei Ying le contestó al instante, poniéndolo en alta voz para que Jiang Cheng también pudiera oír.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¡¿Wei- xiong han visto las listas ?! —Se oyó la voz de Nie Huaisang, su voz estaba llena de emoción, pero también había ansiedad entremezclada.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Uh, en eso estábamos, ¿Qué pasa ?, ¿No nos ha tocado contigo? —Volvió a preguntar Wei Ying.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Sí, sí, el cielo nos ha sonreído y nos ha tocado together —respondió al instante Nie Huaisang— pero debo decir que de alguna manera también nos ha escupido.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Dime de una vez y deja de entremezclar las cosas, ¿Qué pasa? —Le exigió Wei Ying— ¿el perro de Wen Chao está también con nosotros?</p><p class="Cuerpo">La carcajada de Nie Huaisang se oyó al instante.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—No, no, gracias al cielo no, sin embargo, si tendremos a alguien de la familia Wen con nosotros y no solo eso, Lan Zhan también está en la lista —respondió Nie Huaisang.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Ahora todo tenía sentido, Lan Zhan… Lan Zhan iba a ser su compañero durante tres años, su corazón se llenó al instante de una enorme emoción.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¿Es en serio? —Preguntó, todavía sin poder creérselo del todo.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Sí, si no me crees puedes revisar las listas —contestó la otra parte.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying le entrego su teléfono a Jiang Cheng, mientras le quitaba la laptop y comenzaba a revisar la lista, el mismo, en efecto, los cráteres de su nombre ahí estaban, Wei Ying volvió a revisarlo varias veces.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Estaba tan feliz, que incluso no puso atención a los lamentos de Jiang Cheng y de Nie Huaisang.</p><p class="Cuerpo">En el entrenamiento, ambos han pertenecido a grupos diferentes, por lo cual su contacto y cooperación, había sido nulo y solo podía despedirse de él en la tarde o saludarlo cuando llegaba en la mañana, y muy raras veces intentar entablar una conversación con él en el descanso.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Pero ahora, ambos estarían en el mismo salón tres años, no había manera de que Lan Zhan no conviviera con él y terminaran being buenos amigos.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wen Chao era una cosa repugnante y no deseaba nada con ese engendro, pero Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan era una cosa hermosa, una belleza fría que tenía que pertenecer a su vida.</p><p class="Cuerpo">No sabía de dónde había nacido este deseo de ser su amigo, pero su corazón nunca le había mentido, y estaba decidido a seguirlo, Lan Zhan sería uno de sus amigos… uno de sus mejores amigos.</p><p class="Cuerpo">
  
</p><p class="Cuerpo">Más tarde, después de la comida, muchísimo después de la conmoción anterior, Wei Ying se desperezó y miró a su Jiejie, quien parecía trabajar en algo en su laptop, mientras que Jiang Cheng se siguió a su lado dormitando.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Habían extendido el sillón, que en realidad era una especie de sillón cama, lo suficientemente grande para que dos personas entraran de manera horizontal, por lo que Jiang Cheng estaba cómodamente desparramado, incluso con un brazo y una pierna sobre él.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Era su ultimo día antes de clases y la tarde era algo calurosa, un pensamiento le vino a la mente y se acordó de algo.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Jiejie, ¿Dónde dijo Didi que estaban mis juguetes? —Preguntó curioso.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¿Mmh ?, ¿Quieres echarles un vistazo? —Preguntó ella curiosa.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying asintió.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Están en el almacén, en el último piso, ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Preguntó Jiang YanLi.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—No, no, recuerdo donde es, y ya no soy un niño para que me de miedo ir solo —le respondió Wei Ying con una sonrisa.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Jiang YanLi le sonrió, para después señalarle uno de los buros del salón.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—La tarjeta de acceso esta en el primer cajón —le indica.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying le agradeció antes de quitarse lentamente la pierna de Jiang Cheng y levantarse.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Las cajas dicen “Juguetes de A-Ying”, son tres, y están en el estante pegado a la pared derecha, en el segundo piso —le explica Jiang YanLi— ¿seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?</p><p class="Cuerpo">—No, Jiejie esta ocupada, estaré bien, no te preocupes —respondió él mientras salía.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Una vez fuera de la salita de sus habitaciones, Wei Ying comenzó a analizar lo que recordaba de esta casa, en estas cuatro semanas, se la había con sus primos en algunas estancias, y estos le han dado una descripción rápida de todo, para que lo recordara y no se perdiera.</p><p class="Cuerpo">El almacén se fueron como era obvio en el ático, cuando era pequeño, sus tíos y padres solían asustar tanto a Jiang Cheng como a él, para que no subieran, principalmente porque ahí era donde guardaban los regalos de navidad, cumpleaños, entre otras cosas , pero ahora ya no era un niño, ni necesitaba ese tipo de restricciones.</p><p class="Cuerpo">El piso donde se encontraban sus habitaciones era el cuarto, en este piso, también estaban las habitaciones de sus padres y tíos, junto con las habitaciones que utilizaban exclusivamente sus abuelos y cualquier familiar cercano en especial.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Tíos, primos… familiares que pertenecían a la primera y segunda rama de la familia tenían habitaciones exclusivas en esta casa, ¿A que nos referíamos con esto ?, a que cada familiar tenia asignado una habitación, y cada vez que ese familiar visitaba la mansión Jiang, se le signaría la misma habitación a esa persona ya nadie más.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Además, en este piso también se encontraban, las habitaciones de la gente del servicio que vivía con los Jiang, posiblemente era el cincuenta por ciento de los que trabajaban en esa enorme casa, ¿Y por que sus habitaciones estaban ahí ?, simple, ellos también eran familia.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Esa tradición de que el servicio y la familia durmieran en el mismo piso, tenia varias generaciones en la familia Jiang, no importaba a que casa de los Jiang fueras, incluso en Yunmeng donde vivían sus bisabuelos, la tradición era la misma.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Y esto en realidad solo podías saberlo, si pertenecías a la familia Jiang.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Su madre una vez le había contado, que la primera vez que su gugu Yu ZiYuan lo supo, casi se cae de la sorpresa, la familia Yu era orgullosa y muy tradicional, pero los Jiang, los Jiang siempre construyeron lo suyo a base de su inteligencia y su amistad.</p><p class="Cuerpo">La mayoría de sus directivos eran amigos íntimos, y gracias a esto, la corporación Jiang era fuerte, sin importar los problemas que hubieran podido afrontar ellos seguían de pie, por que todos eran leales a la familia principal.</p><p class="Cuerpo"><em>¿Negocios y amistad ?, eso suena imposible</em> … bueno, el lema de la familia Jiang era precisamente  <em>“Intentar lo imposible”</em></p><p class="Cuerpo">En el tercer piso, se encuentran las habitaciones de invitados, ya sea que tuvieran un cliente o un socio relevante que no fuera tan importante como para considerarlo un amigo íntimo o familia, se le asignaría cualquiera de las habitaciones ahí.</p><p class="Cuerpo">En ese piso también se encuentran la enorme sala familiar, era un lugar donde había una chimenea, con sillones y una larga mesita de cristal, también había una mesa de billar, y una gran televisión, a Wei Ying siempre le había parecido muy acogedor, allí había pasado tantas navidades y algunas celebraciones de año nuevo.</p><p class="Cuerpo">En el segundo piso, estaba un gran salón, donde la familia Jiang a veces celebraba fiestas de negocios o bien familiares, pero de carácter formal, así mismo en ese piso, también había una sala de conferencias, no solo se utilizaba para negocios, también se ocupaba cuando se necesita hablar de un tema serio en familia.</p><p class="Cuerpo">En el primer piso, la recepción, el gran comedor, una gran sala de estar, la cocina, que por lo general era más vista por los trabajadores que por sus amos, a excepción de Jiang YanLi, una enorme alberca que conectaba con el jardín trasero y otras estancias.</p><p class="Cuerpo">También había un cuarto subterráneo, pero este en realidad era el estacionamiento exclusivo de la familia.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Yin por su parte, camino hasta llegar al elevador de la casa, si algo amaba de esta casa, era este maldito elevador, era jodidamente practico, no solo para él, también para la gente que trabajaba aquí.</p><p class="Cuerpo">El elevador tenía dos puertas enormes de madera, por lo general cuando se trataba de subir muebles, era una gran bendición.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying apretó el botón de llamado, y espero a que las puertas se abrieran, mientras tarareaba una cancioncita que le había venido a la mente.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Esta cancioncita, la había tenido en mente desde los dioses saben cuándo, a veces la tarareaba cuando se sentía muy feliz, cuando necesitaba concentrarse en algo, o simplemente por que sí.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Lo más raro de todo, era que a pesar de que había buscado y buscado, no había encontrado la canción original. En sus recuerdos a veces aparecía como la tonada de un piano y otra vez como el sonido relajante de un guqin.</p><p class="Cuerpo">En su afán por no olvidarla, incluso había tomado clases de música, esto fue principalmente alentado por su didi, quien incluso le escribió la estrofa en su tarareo.</p><p class="Cuerpo">La puerta del elevador por fin se abrió, en el interior, había varios trabajadores, posiblemente estaban listos para tomar su descanso de la tarde o salir un rato, lo saludaron con cariño y le preguntaron si necesitaba algo, pero él solo correspondió el saludo y no los molesto.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Subió al elevador solo, y confiando en su memoria subió al quinto piso, cuando las puertas se abrieron, vio que se había equivocado, este piso era silencioso, aquí se encontraban los estudios de sus tíos y padres, así como la biblioteca.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Como era de esperarse Wei Ying no se quedo mucho tiempo, y presionó el ultimo botón, el cual le marco automáticamente la necesidad de la tarjeta de acceso, Wei Ying se sintió un estúpido por no notarlo, introdujo la tarjeta y el levador volvió a moverse .</p><p class="Cuerpo">En cuanto a las puertas de madera del elevador se abrieron, el enorme almacén comenzó a iluminarse automáticamente de manera uniforme, por las luces incrustadas en el techo de madera, las cuales comenzaron a reflejarse en el piso de madera pulido.</p><p class="Cuerpo">A diferencia de lo que uno pudiera imaginarse, este ático estaba limpio y ordenado, los estantes de madera rodeaban todo el almacén, así mismo había filas y filas de estantes, pareciendo más una enorme biblioteca, pero en vez de libros había objetos y cajas.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Incluso al fondo, a lo lejos había un sillón de color morado y una mesita.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying se dirigió automáticamente a los estantes de la derecha, y comenzó a buscar cajas con el texto "Juguetes de A-Ying", entre las cosas ahí, pudo reconocer algunas, los tres automóviles de juguete que pertenecían a sus primos ya él, salvavidas con forma de animalitos y personajes de caricaturas, un enorme balón de playa, etc.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Entre las cosas en el segundo piso del estante, de repente Wei Ying noto las esquinas de lo que parecían ser cometas, a él siempre le lugar gustado las cometas, así que tomo la escalera corrediza que se hallaba acomodada en la esquina y la jaló, hasta donde él la quería.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Aseguro las patas de la escalera y escaló.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Una vez que estuvo arriba, se dio cuenta, de que, en el mismo piso, estaban las cajas que decían “Juguetes de A-Ying”.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Cómo era de esperarse no eran cajas pequeñas, así que les dio una vista rápida a las cometas, antes de bajar y volver a acomodar la escalera, para después comenzar a bajar las tres cajas una por una. Ya bajaría las cometas después.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Se acomodo en el suelo y comenzó a revisar las cajas, en la primera había varios carritos de juguete, así como muñecos de superhéroes, robots, naves espaciales, algunos incluso todavía conservaban sus cajas, otros estaban tan pintarrajeados que sintieron vergüenza.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Al ver esto, Wei Ying, busco entre el almacén una caja vacía, antes de volver a sentarse y poner esos crímenes vergonzosos en dicha caja.</p><p class="Cuerpo">En la segunda caja, había un poco más de variedad, legos gigantes, rompecabezas, cubos, robots de juguete más grandes, dinosaurios, un juego de ciencia, incluso unas cuantascas.</p><p class="Cuerpo">En esa caja no hubo mucho que quitar, así que la volvió a sellar al igual que la primera.</p><p class="Cuerpo">La tercera caja era la más grande, pero no era muy pesada, volvió a tararear la cancioncita, y comenzó a abrirla correctamente, en su interior había muchos peluches, pero sin duda, el que más llamó su atención, fue ese enorme conejo blanco.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying lo levantó cuidadosamente de entre el montón de peluches, y lo observo con cariño, mientras se mordía los labios intentado recordar de donde había salido esa cosa.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Había cosas en las cajas de las que no se acordaba, pero con solo verlas una vez le parecían familiares, sin embargo, ese conejo blanco lo hacia sentir contrariado, lo sentido como suyo, pero no lograba recordarlo.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Esa cosa esponjosa, tenía un enorme moño azul atado al cuello, su pancita y la parte interior de sus orejas era de un color azul blanquecino, que contrastaba delicadamente con los detalles de nubecitas azul cielo que adornaban dichas partes.</p><p class="Cuerpo">En las huellas de sus cuatro patas, el mismo patrón de nubecitas se repetía, pero de una forma más pequeña.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Tenia una naricita rocita que te causaba ternura y unos ojos dorados preciosos, como dos grandes canicas de ámbar, sus bigotitos blancos incluso estaban separados del peluche, y era tan peludito y esponjoso, que Wei Ying no se resistió y lo abrazó con fuerza.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Cuando apretujo aquel conejo de peluche se percato de dos cosas, la primera, era que alrededor de la oreja izquierda estaba atado un listón de seda rojo, que viajaba hasta la esponjosa cola blanca del peluche.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Y la segunda era el olor particular del peluche, no olía a lotos oa su perfume de niño como sus demás juguetes, este peluche olía a sándalo.</p><p class="Cuerpo">
  
</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying abrió la puerta de la sala que daba a sus habitaciones, Jiang YanLi seguía escribiendo en su laptop rodeada de libros, y Jiang Cheng seguía durmiendo, su Jiejie ya lo había cubierto incluso con una manta.</p><p class="Cuerpo">En cuanto su Jiejie lo vio, le sonrió.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¿Ha encontrado algo interesante? —Le preguntó en un susurro.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying asintió, se acercó y le mostro al conejo.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¿Sabes de dónde salió esto? —Preguntó también susurrando.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Mmh, lo recibiste en tu cumpleaños número seis, recuerdo que estabas muy emocionado y no lo soltaste en todo el día —susurró Jiang YanLi con una risita.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¿Y sabes quien me lo regalo? —Preguntó curioso.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Jiang YanLi pareció pensarlo un momento.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—No con certeza, en esos días, recuerdo que ya no solías pasar tanto tiempo en casa y por lo general salías a jugar fuera, ¿tal vez uno de tus amigos? —Le respondió Jiang YanLi.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Tal vez tengas razón… —respondió Wei Ying mirando al conejo.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Jiang YanLi, alargo la mano y apretó una de las patas peludas del peluche con cariño.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Sea como sea, esa persona realmente te tenia un gran cariño, es un peluche muy único, no solo es adorable, mira sus ojos, A-Niang dice que se trata de Ámbar auténtico —explico Jiang YanLi.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¿En serio? —Preguntó Wei Ying admirado.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Sip, además, tal parece que es un peluche de diseñador, los bordados fueron hechos a mano, y ¿ves esa pequeña firma que hay debajo de la pata derecha? —Le Dijo Jiang YanLi</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Ajá…</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Es la marca de una de las diseñadoras más famosas del país, Hua Xiyan —le explicado su Jiejie.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying estaba asombrado, no es como si a esta edad no conociera el trabajo de Hua Xiyan, era una diseñadora de nacionalidad china, que actualmente vivía en Estados Unidos, y su madre tenía una colección de abrigos diseñados por ella.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Ella diseñaba ropa y uno que otro calzado, además, su marca era tan exclusiva, que no tenía prendas que se repitieran más halla de dos piezas, y era muy difícil que ella le diseñara algo a alguien de manera personalizada, más bien imposible, así que este peluche era sin duda una gran excepción.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying se preguntaba, que tipo de trato y con qué demonio había firmado esta persona para obtener un peluche así.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¿A-Ying? —La voz dulce de Jiang YanLi le recordó que había planeado hacer otra cosa.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Oh, Jiejie, quería avisarte que iré a donar mis juguetes en persona y que volveré posiblemente dentro de una hora —comunicó Wei Ying.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Jiang YanLi parecía sorprendida, pero al segundo siguiente una enorme sonrisa llena de cariño se extendió por todo su rostro.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—A-Ying, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Jiejie, no voy a perderme, le diré a nuestro chofer que me lleve, sé que estas ocupada adelantando trabajos, estaré bien —denegó Wei Ying.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Su Jiejie era demasiado amable, tanto que seguramente invertiría su valioso tiempo de estudio para que él no se sintiera solo, y eso era lo ultimo que Wei Ying quería, que su Jiejie tuviera que desvelarse después.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Así que después de convencerla de que todo estaría bien, Wei Ying fue y bajo al primer piso con las tres cajas llenas de sus juguetes.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Le pidió ayuda a uno de los choferes y subió a uno de los autos las tres cajas, antes de subir el mismo.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¿A dónde gusta dirigirse? —Preguntó el chofer de manera amable.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Mmh, a la casa hogar infantil más pequeña de la ciudad —contestó Wei Ying.</p><p class="Cuerpo">El chofer parecía un poco sorprendido, pero su trabajo no era juzgar a sus amos oa sus jóvenes amos, si no asistirlos y en su defecto cuidarlos</p><p class="Cuerpo">El viaje, no fue tan largo como Wei Ying había esperado, y curiosamente, dicha casa hogar, en realidad no estaba a más de cinco cuadras de su Secundaría, en efecto, cuando vio el edificio, sin duda se dio cuenta de que era una casa hogar pequeña a diferencia de las que a veces visitaba con sus hermanos en la ciudad donde había crecido.</p><p class="Cuerpo">La casa hogar era de dos pisos, aunque en realidad tenia más el aspecto de una pequeña escuela que de una casa.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying bajo del auto, llevando consigo las cajas ayudado por el chofer, tocó el timbre del edificio varias veces, y espero pacientemente a que alguien le abriera.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Unos momentos después, una pequeña rendija se abrió, dejando a la vista el ojo de una persona.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Buenas tardes —Wei Ying saludó.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Buenas tardes, Joven, ¿Qué necesita? —Le respondió la voz de una mujer, la cual parecía mirarlo con sospecha.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Mi nombre es Wei Ying, vine a donar unos juguetes que… bueno… creo que sus niños le podrían dar un mejor uso que una repisa —explico él con una sonrisa cálida.</p><p class="Cuerpo">La mujer pareció relajarse, y segundos después se oyó la puerta abriéndose. Al segundo siguiente, una mujer de unos cuarenta años salió a recibirlo, con una sonrisa gentil, miró a Wei Ying, y luego al chofer que tenía dos cajas más.</p><p class="Cuerpo">La mujer portaba un traje sencillo, pero en forma, posiblemente era la directora, a Wei Ying no le extrañaría, él lugar no era muy grande, al fin y al cabo.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Mi nombre es Meng Xi, y soy la directora de este lugar, pasa —le dijo, mientras le abría espacio en la puerta.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying y el chofer pasaron, en el interior un largo pasillo los recibió, mientras que al fondo podía oírse claramente las risas de niños jugando.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Al lado de la directora, estaban otras dos mujeres, una vestida con una bata, que posiblemente era la pediatra encargada de este lugar y otra mujer de ropa informal, tal vez una de las docentes.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Es raro que un adolescente venga a regalar juguetes un fin de semana, por aquí por favor —comentó Meng Xi.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei sonrió y la siguió, hasta una pequeña recepción. Una vez ahí, Meng Xi quitó un formulario y se lo entregó junto a un lapicero.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Necesitas rellenar este formulario, esto con él fin de que no tengamos problemas —le descrito la mujer.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying asintió, dejó la caja que llevaba en el mostrador antes de comenzar a rellenar el formato, conocía el procedimiento, después de todo, no era primera vez que regalaba juguetes o cosas a un orfanato.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Los orfanatos… Para cualquiera, estos podrían parecer un lugar muy triste, pero para Wei Ying… lugares eran especiales, sintió que los huérfanos tenían algo en común con él, aunque no sabía que, y, además, uno de estos lugares, fue quien le había regalado una persona muy especial en su vida.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¡Listo! —Anunció, mientras entregaba el lapicero, junto al formato.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Meng Xi, reviso el formato y le sonrió gentilmente.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Te lo agradezco, todo está en orden —le anunció.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Bueno, en ese caso, espero que ellos los disfruten ofrecen Wei Ying, mientras le daba unas palmaditas a la caja que había puesto en el mostrador.</p><p class="Cuerpo">La mujer lo miro sorprendida.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Mmh, ¿No quieres pasar y entregárselos tú mismo?</p><p class="Cuerpo">
  
</p><p class="Cuerpo">El sonido sutil del aire acondicionado y el susurro al pasar ligeramente las hojas de un libro parecía ser lo único que se podía escuchar en la sala, hasta que de pronto, una inspiración apenas distinguible se escuchó.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¿Hay alguna sorpresa? —Preguntó Lan XiChen alzando la vista de su libro y concentrándose en su hermano sentado correctamente en el otro sillón, con su laptop encima de sus piernas.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Solo le falto observar unos segundos su cara impasible, para sonreír.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Y parece ser una buena sorpresa oferta con cariño.</p><p class="Cuerpo">
  <em>¡Papilla!</em>
</p><p class="Cuerpo">La laptop fue cerrada en cuanto las palabras de su hermano se escucharon.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Lan XiChen sonrió acompañado de un pequeño suspiro, para después mirar como su hermano apretaba con aprensión los bordes de la laptop, antes de volver a abrirla y echar otro vistazo.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Sí es una noticia tan buena, celebrémosla con helado —le dijo, mientras, dejaba su libro a un lado y se levantaba.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas al pasar por su lado y caminó fuera de la habitación en busca de alguien del servicio.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Por su parte, Lan Zhan manifiesta con incredulidad los caracteres del nombre de Wei Ying.</p><p class="Cuerpo">No había esperado mucho cuando decidió buscar su nombre dentro de la lista de su grupo, pero después de encontrar el suyo, se armó de valor y preparando su corazón para otra desilusión de tantas, comenzó a buscar.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Al haberlo encontrado, no sabía como tomárselo, aún sin creérselo, soltó un lado de su laptop, para llevar esa mano libre hacia la otra, descubrir un pequeño espacio de su piel pálida como el jade, antes cubierta por su suéter azul pastel de lana y pellizcarse con tanta fuerza que las marcas de sus uñas cortas se marcaron.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Después de sentir la punzada de ardor se soltó y cubrió rápidamente su brazo, para después, volver a concentrase en el nombre de Wei Ying.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Cuantas veces no le había pedido a su Gege que le enseñara a escribir ese nombre hace años, con la esperanza de que cuando volviera, el mismo podría enseñarle a escribir su propio nombre.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Pero claro, eso nunca pasó, Wei Ying no volvió en esos meses como esperanzadoramente le hicieron creer para que se calmara, tampoco ese año y muchos menos los siguientes.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Didi… —Lan Zhan miró a su hermano, quien le ofrecía una copa de helado con una sonrisa llena de cariño.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Lan Zhan dejo su laptop a un lado rápidamente, para tomar la copa de helado.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Gracias.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Lan Zhan había recibido dos bendiciones este año, su Gege había vuelto de estudiar en el extranjero, y… Wei Ying finalmente había aparecido en su vida otra vez.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Pero ver a Wei Ying de nuevo, había instalado un sentimiento extraño en su corazón.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Tomó la cuchara con la porción justa del helado de limón y se lo llevo a la boca.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¿Qué tal esta? —Preguntó Lan XiChen, antes de hacer una mueca por lo frio.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Agridulce y frio.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Así es, el hecho de que Wei Ying hubiera aparecido en su vida de nuevo era como este helado de limón orgánico light.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Lo había hecho feliz en los primeros instantes, cuando su madre le dijo que su persona ansiada había vuelto y que estudiaría en una de las secundarias de su ciudad.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Su Shushu incluso ya lo había inscrito en un internado prestigioso, sus maletas ya estaban hechas, y su boleto de avión listo, pero se atrevió a ir en contra de los deseos de su amado Shushu por primera vez, con tan de verlo.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Cuando su Shushu y él fueron a conocer la secundaria en donde Wei Ying y él pasaran sus últimos días de adolescencia, su tío estaba de todo menos satisfecho, al menos había dicho que era pasable, pero en cuanto a él, ya amaba este lugar desde que escucho su nombre.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Por supuesto, Wei Ying era algo que solo podía mencionarse en frente de su hermano o su madre, si su Shushu lo supiera, seguramente reprendería a su madre, por causar un alboroto innecesario.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Tomarse medidas con el sastre personal de la familia Lan, nunca le había resultado tan satisfactorio como en esos momentos, estas medidas eran para su uniforme escolar, el mismo uniforme que compartiría con Wei Ying.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Al principio quería ir y encargarlo en el mismo lugar que todos, con la esperanza de encontrase con él incluso antes, pero su tío le había puesto varias condiciones para que pudiera asistir al mismo colegio que Wei Ying, y esta era una de ellas.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Esa semana antes de entrar al colegio se sintió en un sueño lleno de emoción, hasta el punto de costarle dormir.</p><p class="Cuerpo">A veces mientras leía, practicaba caligrafía tradicional o tocaba el piano, se vieron así mismo fantaseando en cómo sería su recuentro.</p><p class="Cuerpo">
  <em>¿Wei Ying sería más alto que él o más bajo ?, ¿Cómo sería su voz ahora?</em>
</p><p class="Cuerpo">
  <em>¿Qué libros le gustarían? Tal vez podría coincidir en algunos,</em>
</p><p class="Cuerpo">
  <em>¿Le gustaría la música clásica? Podrían ir a un concierto juntos, y mandar a confeccionar trajes a juego para la ocasión.</em>
</p><p class="Cuerpo">
  <em>¿Tenía alguna canción favorita ?, La aprendería y la interpretaría para él como en el pasado.</em>
</p><p class="Cuerpo">La mañana del primer día de entrenamiento, sintió que el desayuno nunca había sido tan sabroso, y que los minutos pasaban tan lentos.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Cuando llegó a la secundaria y buscó emocionado su nombre en el tablero, su corazón latió de alegría al confirmar que estaba ahí, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no estaban en el mismo grupo.</p><p class="Cuerpo"><em>"No importa, igualmente vamos a encontrarnos". </em>Pensó mientras apretaba con fuerza aquella campana de la claridad en sus manos.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Su grupo se reunió antes y no pudo verlo, pero a la hora del descanso, se decidió a encontrarlo, no debería ser difícil, debería estar con ese primo suyo, ¿no?</p><p class="Cuerpo">Y de pronto, como por obra del destino, quien lo encontró fue él, el dolor en su pecho por la caída se disipó al instante en que olió el olor familiar de las flores de loto.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Estaba nervioso, y algo molesto consigo mismo, quería limpiarse para verse bien antes de verlo, y entonces el tocó su hombro.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Esa sonrisa sincera y llena de energía, lo transporto en el tiempo e incluso pudo verlo a través de las rejas del portón de la casa de su madre, como la primera vez.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Estaba a punto de llamarlo como tantas veces había deseado hacer durante diez años…  <em>Wei Ying, haz vuelto…</em></p><p class="Cuerpo">Pero en cuanto se presentó y le preguntó su nombre, aquel sentimiento dulce que había acumulado en la última semana se sintió tan agrio, se dio cuenta de que esa sonrisa no era exclusiva para él… No era exclusiva de alguien que lo había extrañado tanto como él.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Sabía que no sería perfectamente como antes, pero… pero… ¿Ni siquiera era tan importante para guardar su recuerdo en un pedacito de su corazón ?, ¿Era tan frívolo ?, ¿Incluso Nie Huaisang tenia más valor que él?</p><p class="Cuerpo">Y esa amargura se hizo más agria a medida que pasaban los días, se presentaba y comportaba con todos de la misma manera amistosa, y lo peor era que quería hacer lo mismo con él, incluirlo en su larga lista de conocidos, como un número más .</p><p class="Cuerpo">Sabía que estaba siendo irrazonable, que Wei Ying no le debía nada, y debería aprovechar y crear nuevos recuerdos con él, pero, ¿por qué se sintió tan abatido cada vez que lo veía?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tal vez no estén tan perdidas como Wei Ying, pero por si acaso, les recuerdo que este peluche que se menciona fue el que le regaló Lan Zhan a Wei Ying en su cumpleaños, como dato extra, este peluche es único en su clase, pero no el único peluche que Hua Xiyan a confeccionado, tal vez se encuentren con los otros después, Wei Ying es medio tarado a veces, y no presto atención, pues ya ha visto tres peluches de la misma marca antes.</p><p>Y sobre la cancioncita, en el prólogo también se mencionó que Lan Zhan solía tocarle el piano, y como no, también le tocó el guqin, sobre que canción es, creo que no es necesario que lo diga.</p><p>¿Persona especial?, ¿Cuántas personas especiales tiene Wei Ying?, Wei Ying es muy afortunado, mencionaré un poco de esa persona especial en el siguiente capítulo, tal vez esta persona pueda ayudarlo con Lan Zhan y su carácter de hielo o no.</p><p>Muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí y... ¡Nos leemos luego!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Wei Ying salió del orfanato ya había anochecido, el aire gélido de la noche, que ya anunciaban los principios de agosto, le recordaron que seguramente, esa persona ya estaba en casa.</p><p> </p><p>Así que después de subirse al auto, tomó su teléfono y llamó al número que tanto había ansiado marcar desde hace tres semanas, cuando llego a vivir con sus tíos, pero que no había hecho por varias razones.</p><p> </p><p>Para empezar, esta persona siempre parecía estar en su mundo, y más últimamente, debido a que se estaba preparando para sus exámenes de ingreso a la Universidad.</p><p> </p><p>Segundo, él secretamente había esperado a que esta persona llamara primero, y por lo mismo ni siquiera había preguntado por él a sus padres o a su Didi, quería dejarse extrañar, como una pequeña venganza por no haber ido a despedirlo, pero ya estaba harto, conocía a esta persona, era obvio que no iba a llamarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Esta persona era jodidamente terca y de cara ligera, y Wei Ying sabía que, aunque esta persona lo extrañara, él nunca lo demostraría, tenia un habito horrible de guardarse todo, ya sea el dolor físico o emocional.</p><p> </p><p>Pero Wei Ying tenia un corazón demasiado grande, en especial para su familia y últimamente lo había extrañado tanto como a sus padres o a su didi, en especial, después de encontrase con Lan Zhan.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying lo sabía, una de las razones por las cuales parecía haberse obsesionado con ser el amigo de ese tipo, era por que le recordaba de alguna forma a esta persona.</p><p> </p><p>Cada vez que veía a esta persona, cuando apenas la había conocido, siempre se decía interiormente “Debe sentirse horrible estar solo”, y ahora cada vez que veía a Lan Zhan, le era imposible no pensar lo mismo.</p><p> </p><p>—Wei Ying —la voz tranquila del otro lado lo trajo a tierra.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Da-Ge, ¡que malo eres!, si no te llamo, no te acuerdas de mí, ¡eres siempre tan malo con este Didi! —se quejó.</p><p> </p><p>Del otro lado se oyó un suspiro cansado.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué necesitas?</p><p> </p><p>—¡Aiya!, ¿Debo necesitar algo para llamarte?, te he llamado porqué este Didi te ha extrañado mucho —dijo Wei Ying sonando ofendido.</p><p> </p><p>—…</p><p> </p><p>—¿Gege?</p><p> </p><p>—Olvidaste tus últimos planos, les he hecho algunas correcciones, te los enviaré a tu correo —respondió la otra persona.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying comenzó a reírse, su Da-Ge siempre había sido así, le costaba tanto expresarse emocionalmente, que, si uno no fuera más perspicaz, podría malinterpretarse como indiferencia absoluta.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Algunas correcciones?, eso quiere decir que no están tan mal, ¿es acaso este un halago por parte de Da-Ge? —preguntó cariñosamente.</p><p> </p><p>—… Ya te los he enviado.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Aiyah!, ¿Sigues molesto conmigo?, ya me disculpé contigo, ¿Seguirás aplicándome la ley del hielo incluso si ya no me tienes de frente? —se quejó.</p><p> </p><p>—No estoy molesto. —respondió la otra parte.</p><p> </p><p>—Sí, sí lo estas.</p><p> </p><p>—No, no lo estoy —replicó.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying soltó un suspiro, la terquedad de su Didi, se queda corta al lado de su Da-Ge.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien, entonces escucha lo que hice hoy.</p><p> </p><p>—Te escucho —le contestó, mientras que, por el teléfono, podían oírse claramente el sonido del tecleo.</p><p> </p><p>—Encontré mis juguetes de cuando vivía aquí, así que los recogí y los lleve a un orfanato para donarlos, debiste haber visto la cara de los niños, es tan simple hacerlos felices. —le contó Wei Ying.</p><p> </p><p>—Los niños son así… —contestó el otro— Aunque nunca han sido mi fuerte.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying pensó que él no diría más, pero de repente, este habló.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Estas comiendo bien?, procura no comer tanta comida chatarra, no es saludable, por cierto, sé que acabas de entrar a la secundaría, pero no exageres con el alcohol, todavía eres un niño, además, pronto comenzara la temporada de frio, abrígate. —las palabras de esta persona eran tranquilas, y parecían tener indiferencia incrustada, pero Wei Ying sonrió satisfecho.</p><p> </p><p>Estas eran las palabras que había querido escuchar el día en que subió al avión para venirse a vivir con los Jiang, pero su querido Da Ge, no se dignó a bajar de su habitación.</p><p> </p><p>La primera vez que sus padres habían llevado a casa a su Da-Ge, Wei Ying estaba emocionado, y esa alegría naturalmente la compartía con su Didi, para ese entonces Wei Ying ya tenía siete y su Didi seis.</p><p> </p><p>Sus padres les habían comentado que habían decidido adoptar un niño, a diferencia de su didi, esta persona no venia de parte de algún miembro de la familia fallecido, este niño vendría del orfanato.</p><p> </p><p>La familia Wei tiene fama en la educación, por sus becas y sus contribuciones a la ciencia, de hecho, muchas veces el apellido de su familia era relacionado con el gobierno.</p><p> </p><p>Un día sus padres eligieron un colegio al azar y lo visitaron durante una feria de ciencias, quedaron tan impresionados con el proyecto de su Gege, que le preguntaron quiénes eran sus padres, descubriendo así, que este era huérfano y que vivía en una casa hogar.</p><p> </p><p>Naturalmente, ambos no lo dejaron pasar, su padre pensó que ese niño tenía talento e ingenio para crear y diseñar cosas, necesitaba un buen entorno con las condiciones necesarias para desarrollarse en dicha materia y sacarle provecho a su talento.</p><p> </p><p>Por su parte, su madre pensó que ese niño se merecía todo el amor del mundo, su proyecto era un filtrador ecológico de agua, que podría ayudar a muchas familias en pobreza al menor costo, su Da-Ge solo tenía nueve, pero su corazón parecía tan grande.</p><p> </p><p>Así fue como agilizaron el papeleo, y en menos de una semana, su Da-Ge ya había adoptado el apellido Wei.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying tenía el pasatiempo de armar e inventar cosas, y cuando su madre le dijo que este niño tenía la misma afición que él, estaba muy contento, alguien con quien intercambiar ideas, otro amigo con quien jugar en casa.</p><p> </p><p>Pero sus ilusiones se hicieron trizas en las primeras horas, ese niño era más frio que un tempano de hielo, y no parecía que le gustara hablar, además, parecía estar de mal humor todo el tiempo y prefería encerrase en su habitación a salir a jugar con él, todo un desastre.</p><p> </p><p>Pasaron muchos meses para que ambos se acostumbraran el uno al otro, y aunque sus expectativas sobre intercambiar ideas y trabajar juntos en inventos personales se cumplió, su Da-Ge era más una persona solitaria, aunque tenía una única excepción, excepción que fue ampliada a él, a su didi y a sus padres por su puesto.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, su Da-Ge siempre parecía provocar en Wei Ying un sentimiento de nostalgia, por lo que nunca se rindió con él, y con el tiempo, llego a comprender más la manera de ser del otro.</p><p> </p><p>Su Da-Ge era una persona tan bondadosa, y aunque muchas veces era estricto con su Didi y él cuando se quedaba a cargo, Wei Ying sabía que tenia un buen hermano mayor.</p><p> </p><p>—Da-Ge…</p><p> </p><p>—¿Mmh?</p><p> </p><p>—En el entrenamiento conocí a un chico, me recuerda algo a ti, y quiero ser su amigo… —confesó.</p><p> </p><p>—No acoses a las personas.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying sonrió.</p><p> </p><p>—Nos ha tocado en el mismo salón, por favor deséame suerte.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying le echó un vistazo a su uniforme ya arreglado en la cama, mientras se secaba perezosamente el cabello con una toalla.</p><p> </p><p>Una camisa blanca con el escudo de la Secundaria, pantalones de cuadros de vestir azul marino, un chaleco de lana también azul marino, que también contaba con el logo de la institución, el saco azul marino igualmente con aquel dichoso logo, y por su puesto la corbata de color azul marino, con rayas de distintos tonos de azul.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying suspiró antes de sonreír, el trato de vestir de manera inmaculada, solo abarcaba al periodo de entrenamiento, y este ya había concluido.</p><p> </p><p>Así que se puso los pantalones y una camiseta, pero en vez de la camisa blanca, decidió ponerse una de sus sudaderas favoritas de color rojo y encima de esta, se puso el saco de la institución, además en vez de los zapatos formales, decidió ponerse sus tenis favoritos.</p><p> </p><p>Tomó el piercing más discreto que tenía y se lo puso en una de sus orejas, medio que peino su cabello, tomo sus cosas y salió tranquilamente de su habitación.</p><p> </p><p>En el comedor, sus tíos y primos ya lo esperaban, a diferencia de él, Jiang Cheng llevaba el uniforme de manera más “decente”, no se había puesto el chaleco de lana, pero su camisa blanca sobresalía de su saco azul marino, y su corbata azul estaba atada a su cuello de manera pulcra.</p><p> </p><p>Además, su cabello estaba peinado, y no hacia falta ver sus pies, para darse cuenta de que él sí traía zapatos y no tenis como Wei Ying.</p><p> </p><p>En cuanto su tía Yu lo vio, una sombra de disgusto se asentó sobre su rostro, sin embargo, extrañamente no dijo nada con respecto a su ropa, posiblemente ya había llegado a alguna especie de acuerdo con su madre.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying sonrió y se rasco la nuca, antes de darle los buenos días a todos.</p><p> </p><p>—Wei Ying, date prisa y siéntate, ya es tarde y aún necesitas desayunar. —le exigió su tía.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying se apresuró a obedecer.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras se sentaba su tío y su Jiejie le dedicaron una sonrisa cariñosa.</p><p> </p><p> —Ah-Ying, ¿Dormiste bien? —le preguntó su Jiejie, al mismo tiempo que un mayordomo colocaba un tazón con su desayuno.</p><p> </p><p>—Mmh, estaba un poco emocionado por que será mi primer día, pero logré dormir bien —contestó Wei Ying, mientras tomaba su cuchara.</p><p>Jiang FengMian estaba a punto de responderle, pero fue interrumpida por Jiang Cheng, quien después de ver un mensaje en su teléfono, comenzó a levantarse de la mesa.</p><p> </p><p>—Será mejor que nos demos prisa si quieres que pasemos por Nie Huaisang, ya es tarde.</p><p> </p><p>—Pero aún me falta…</p><p> </p><p>—¡Debiste apurarte en vez de hacerte el tonto! —lo regañó Jiang Cheng— ¡Vamos!, Es nuestro primer día y le prometiste a Huaisang que pasaríamos por él, así que te aguantas.</p><p> </p><p>Se apresuro a darle un beso a su madre y hermana, así como un abrazo a su padre, antes de tomar su mochila que estaba colgada en el respaldo de su silla y salir casi corriendo.</p><p> </p><p>—Yo… —Wei Ying todavía sujetaba su cuchara llena de yogur a medio camino de su boca.</p><p> </p><p>En ese momento Jiang Cheng volvió.</p><p> </p><p>—¡¿Qué haces?!, ¡Date prisa! —le exigió.</p><p> </p><p>—A-Ying ve, llévate un pan tostado, ya desayunaras en la escuela —le aconsejó Jiang FengMian.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying sonrió, antes de levantarse y ponerse su mochila al hombro, luego tomó su tazón junto con la cuchara.</p><p> </p><p>—Bueno, me voy yendo, nos vemos en la noche —dijo con una sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Ten un buen día! —se despidieron su Jiejie y su Shushu, mientras este último le lanzaba una manzana, Wei Ying la atrapó con su mano libre antes de salir corriendo detrás de Jiang Cheng.</p><p> </p><p>Una vez en el auto, Wei Ying comenzó a comer su tazón de Yogurt tranquilamente.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Tan tarde es? —preguntó.</p><p> </p><p>—Sí, además todavía tenemos que pasar a la casa de los Wen —le recordó Jiang Cheng.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh sí, pensé que Jiejie vendría con nosotros —comentó Wei Ying entre bocados.</p><p> </p><p>—No, su prometido pasará por ella, así que no hay necesidad —le explico Jiang Cheng mientras revisaba su teléfono.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying se atragantó ante su respuesta.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Su prometido? —interrogó entre toses.</p><p> </p><p>—Sí, recuerdas a Jin ZiXuan ¿no?</p><p> </p><p>—¿El pavorreal? —preguntó mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado.</p><p> </p><p>—Ese mismo.</p><p> </p><p>—Gugu realmente la comprometió con ese tipo, ¿Qué dijo mi Shushu?</p><p> </p><p>Jiang suspiro y lo miró.</p><p> </p><p>—Más que un compromiso, son negocios, además parece que a ella aún le gusta, así que…</p><p> </p><p>—¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿Cómo podría seguir gustándole a mi Jiejie un tipo tan arrogante? —contestó Wei Ying indignado.</p><p> </p><p>La familia Jin eran socios importantes de la familia Jiang, pero sobre todo de la familia Yu, manejaban una corporación relacionada a cadenas comerciales, y tenían tanto dinero como los Jiang.</p><p> </p><p>Su amistad con los Jiang fue gracias a la familia Yu, pero era ovio que eran una familia poderosa, la unión era la fuerza, y ya que la señora Jin y Yu ZiYuan eran mejores amigas, decidieron comprometer a sus primogénitos hace algunos años.</p><p> </p><p>Esta unión llevaría a muchos beneficios entre ambas familias, por lo que el compromiso fue aceptado inmediatamente incluso por los socios de ambas familias.</p><p> </p><p>Pero Wei Ying no se sentía conforme, su Jiejie era tan amable y gentil, mientras ese tipo era tan arrogante y presumido, las pocas veces que lo había tratado ya eran suficiente para que se ganara su odio.</p><p> </p><p>Jin ZiXuan tenía la misma edad que Jiang YanLi, y habían jugado juntos desde niños, al principio el niño era muy amable con ella, pero a medida que fue creciendo, su actitud hacia ella se tornó fría.</p><p> </p><p>En la fiesta de su compromiso hace unos años, Wei Ying incluso le oyó decirles a sus amigos que Jiang YanLi no era tan bonita, si no fuera por su Da-Ge y Didi que se encontraban presentes ese día, posiblemente le hubiera roto más que la nariz.</p><p> </p><p>En resumidas palabras, ese tipo le caía mal.</p><p> </p><p>—No lo sé, no es como si pudieras elegir a quien amar ¿no? —le respondió Jiang Cheng.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Eh?, ¿Tú realmente acabas de decir eso? —se burló Wei Ying.</p><p> </p><p>—Sí, ¿tienes algún problema?, mejor cierra la boca y termínate esa cosa —le respondió molesto, mientras le señalaba su tazón medio vació.</p><p> </p><p>El auto se estacionó delante de una enorme entrada, en la que fácilmente podía apreciarse el escudo de la familia Wen.</p><p> </p><p>En dicha entrada ya los esperaba Nie Huaisang, con su mochila en los hombros al lado de un mayordomo.</p><p> </p><p>En cuanto llegó el auto, el mayordomo se apresuro a abrirle la puerta y Nie Huaisang se apresuró a entrar.</p><p> </p><p>Nie Huaisang a diferencia de ambos no llevaba el saco, se limitó a ponerse el chaleco de lana sobre su camisa blanca y corbata, sus pantalones estaban pulcramente planchados y también llevaba zapatos.</p><p> </p><p>En sus dedos había unos cuantos anillos, además de que, aparte de la mochila, también llevaba un abanico diferente, como cada vez que lo veían, esta vez era un precioso abanico azul de papel, a juego con su uniforme.</p><p> </p><p>—Hola, Nie xiongdi —saludó Wei Ying.</p><p> </p><p>—Perdón por el retraso, cierta persona aquí tardo en alistarse una eternidad —se disculpó Jiang Cheng.</p><p> </p><p>—No hay problema, no hay problema —se apresuró a contestar Nie Huaisang— Sabia que vendrían, aunque Qing-Jie se burló de mi por esperarlos, creí que en realidad te retrasaste por que no querías verla.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Eh?, claro que no, de todos modos, la veré en el salón, ¿Por qué habría de evitarla? —se defendió Jiang Cheng.</p><p> </p><p>—Cada vez tengo más curiosidad por la susodicha —comentó Wei Ying.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh, ya la has conocido, cuando éramos niños, no sé si recuerdes… —le respondió Nie Huaisang</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying se rio con nerviosismo.</p><p> </p><p>—No, me temo que no, pero ya que hablamos de personas que estarán en nuestro salón, ¿Cómo crees que reaccione Lan Zhan cuando me vea ahí? —cuestionó Wei Ying emocionado.</p><p> </p><p>—Wei Ying, ya te lo he dicho mil veces, no lo acoses, no te metas con él, no busques problemas —le recordó Jiang Cheng molesto.</p><p> </p><p>Nie Huaisang soltó una risa nerviosa.</p><p> </p><p>—Creo que Jiang Xiong tiene razón, lo mejor será no meternos con él.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Los pasillos de la enorme secundaria estaban llenos de entusiasmo, aún más después de la ceremonia de bienvenida, muchos estudiantes de cursos avanzados se encontraban con sus viejos amigos y compañeros, otros se reunían con los amigos que habían hecho en el entrenamiento, listos para ir al salón que les pertenecería durante un año.</p><p> </p><p>Dentro de la marea de uniformes azul marino y blanco se encontraba Wei Ying acompañado de sus dos amigos.</p><p> </p><p>Se había dormido más de la mitad de la ceremonia y en el tiempo restante había estado hablando con Nie Huaisang, para su mala suerte no había podido encontrase con Lan Zhan en la ceremonia, pero él sabía que se reunirían en el salón.</p><p> </p><p> Era extraño, saber que se encontraría con él lo llenaba de emoción, era esa sensación dulce y al mismo tiempo aprensiva que uno sentía cuando estaba a punto de encontrarse con un viejo amigo muy querido.</p><p> </p><p>Nie Huisang reviso de nuevo su teléfono con el número del salón, para después alzar la vista y señalar uno en específico.</p><p> </p><p>—Es ese —dijo, mientras guardaba su teléfono.</p><p> </p><p>La puerta de madera de su salón estaba abierta, mientras sus diversos compañeros entraban en el aula.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien, entonces vamos —los animó Wei Ying entusiasmado.</p><p> </p><p>En cuanto entró, pudo divisar instantáneamente a Lan Zhan, quien estaba sentado en el banco de delante de la fila de en medio.</p><p> </p><p>Tal como se lo imaginó, Lan Zhan estaba vestido de la manera más ordenada posible, portando su saco cerrado, que dejaba entre ver el chaleco, la camisa blanca y la corbata.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying no pudo evitar preguntarse si es que no tenía calor.</p><p> </p><p>Sus pantalones planchados y sus zapatos ordenados.</p><p> </p><p>Tenía ese porte elegante que lo caracterizaba, dando una vista realmente preciosa, mientras leía un libro tranquilamente.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying ensancho su sonrisa y antes de que Jiang Cheng pudiera impedirlo, ya se había puesto delante de Lan Zhan.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Lan Zhan, hola! —lo saludó con entusiasmo.</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan pareció tensarse al oír su voz, para que segundos después frunciera el ceño y alzara la vista lentamente hacia Wei Ying.</p><p> </p><p>—Tal parece que seremos compañeros, ¿no es genial?, ayer en cuanto vi tu nombre en la lista, me alegré mucho —prosiguió Wei Ying.</p><p> </p><p>Por un momento, Wei Ying pareció notar que esos fríos ojos dorados que lo miraban, parecían reaccionar a sus últimas palabras.</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan abrió los labios, a punto de contestarle, cuando un brazo se puso sobre los hombros de Wei Ying.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Wei Xiong!, ¡Eres tú!, ¡Que bien! ¡nos ha tocado en el mismo salón! —dijo el dueño de la mano con entusiasmo.</p><p> </p><p>Al parecer era uno de los muchos “amigos” que Wei Ying había hecho en las semanas de entrenamiento.</p><p> </p><p>—Así parece —contestó Wei Ying con amabilidad.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Oh, pero si realmente nos ha tocado con Wei Gege! —esta vez era una chica que se acerco junto a otras sin dudarlo.</p><p> </p><p>En pocos segundos, Wei Ying ya había sido rodeado por varios de sus compañeros, quienes le pedían que se sentara con ellos en el comedor o incluso que los acompañara a algún lado después de la escuela.</p><p> </p><p>—Así que Lan-gongzi consiguió un amigo popular, ¿eh? —se oyó una voz dulce con ironía implantada hasta la raíz, en medio del ruido.</p><p> </p><p>—No —se oyó la rotunda negativa de Lan Zhan.</p><p> </p><p>El alboroto se calmó solo cuando llegó el profesor, y les ordenó que volvieran a sus lugares, para ese entonces, el único lugar libre que quedaba era el que sus amigos le habían apartado, en la parte de atrás, junto a ellos.</p><p> </p><p>Cómo era de esperarse el profesor les pidió que se presentaran a medida que pudieran conocerse.</p><p> </p><p>Los datos eran pocos, para que pudieran ser breves, nombre, si siempre habían vivido en la ciudad y algún pasatiempo o talento.</p><p> </p><p>Uno a uno los alumnos fueron pasando por el orden en que estaban sentados.</p><p> </p><p>—Mi nombre es Nie Huaisang, es un gusto —se presentó con algo de timidez— esta es mi ciudad natal, nací y he crecido aquí, ¿algún talento o pasatiempo…? Mmh, me gusta actuar y cantar, así que voy a clases para ello en mi tiempo libre.</p><p> </p><p>La mayoría de sus compañeros estaban impresionados y le aplaudieron, mientras se sentaba.</p><p> </p><p>—El siguiente, él que esta a su lado, sí tú, el del suéter rojo —señaló el profesor.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying se levantó mientras mantenía su sonrisa distintiva.</p><p> </p><p>—Mi nombre es Wei Ying, es un placer —se presentó, mientras dirigía su mirada a la espalda de Lan Zhan, quien parecía no dignarse a mirarlo— llegué hace unas semanas a la ciudad, anteriormente me encontraba viviendo en Shanghai.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh, ¿naciste allá? —preguntó una chica curiosa.</p><p> </p><p>—No, yo nací en Xiaogan(1), la familia de mi madre es originaria de allá, pero debido al trabajo de mis padres antes vivía en Shanghai —explicó.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Shanghai es realmente grande?</p><p> </p><p>Wei comenzó a reírse.</p><p> </p><p>—Sí, es enorme, yo incluso me he perdido varias veces —admitió.</p><p> </p><p>La mayoría de sus compañeros comenzó a reírse.</p><p> </p><p>—Bueno, continua, ¿Tienes algún pasatiempo o talento? —lo apresuró el profesor.</p><p> </p><p>—Mmh, tengo varios pasatiempos, por ejemplo, me gusta jugar básquetbol, practico esgrima… ah sí, también tocó varios instrumentos, entre ellos el piano y el dizi —explicó Wei Ying.</p><p> </p><p>Justo en la ultima parte Lan Zhan se había volteado y parecía mirarlo con sorpresa y emoción.</p><p> </p><p>Sus compañeros no eran la excepción y comenzaron a alagarlo sin dudar.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying le dedico una sonrisa a Lan Zhan, quien tras ser descubierto, se giró rápidamente para volver a ignorarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Luego fue el turno de Jiang Cheng.</p><p> </p><p>—Mi nombre es Jiang Cheng, y crecí también en esta ciudad, tengo varios pasatiempos, también me apasiona el básquetbol, practico esgrima, y además practico skateboarding en mis ratos libres.</p><p> </p><p>—¿también tocas algún instrumento?</p><p> </p><p>Jiang Cheng arrugó el entrecejo.</p><p> </p><p>—Sí, pero no me considero talentoso en ello.</p><p> </p><p>—Puede sentarse, bien, el siguiente —volvió a apresurarlos el profesor.</p><p> </p><p>Los alumnos siguieron pasando, hasta que llegó el turno de Lan Zhan.</p><p> </p><p>Él se levantó, aclaró su garganta y comenzó.</p><p> </p><p>—Mi nombre es Lan Zhan, he crecido en esta ciudad, y toco el piano —dijo para después sentarse.</p><p> </p><p>El salón pareció sumirse en silencio incomodo, muchas chicas secretamente había esperado que aquel chico guapo les contara un poco más, pero al parecer él no estaba dispuesto a dar más información con respecto a su persona.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying sonrió y quería decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el profesor.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien, la siguiente.</p><p> </p><p>Una chica de cabello castaño largo se levantó, desde lejos podía sentirse un aire de arrogancia que solo era adornada por su belleza.</p><p> </p><p>—Mi nombre es Wen Qing, esta es mi ciudad natal, como pasatiempo, me gusta hacer actividades de voluntariado y ayudar en el refugio.</p><p> </p><p>—Eso es bueno, no hay nada mejor que servir a nuestro país. —elogió el profesor— Siguiente.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying miró con curiosidad la espalda de la chica que había terminado de hablar. <em>Así que ella era Wen Qing, ¿eh?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Xiaogan, es la ciudad prefecta que está encargada de la administración del condado de Yunmeng. La familia Jiang pertenece a esta ciudad, y de hecho Jiang Yan Li y Jiang Cheng también nacieron aquí.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Cuerpo">La hora del almuerzo llegó naturalmente. Wei Ying les dio una mirada a sus dos amigos antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia el lugar de Lan Zhan, tenía la esperanza de invitarlo a sentarse junto a ellos en el comedor.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Bien decía su madre<em>, los amigos que comparten una mesa, pueden compartir una vida, </em>y Wei Ying planeaba incluir a Lan Zhan en la suya.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Sin pensárselo mucho tentó su hombro.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Lan Zhan volteo y le dio una mirada cargada de absoluta molestia.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¡Oye Lan Zhan!, ¿Quieres venir a comer conmigo y…</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¿Y qué hay de tus amigos? —lo interrumpió Lan Zhan un poco asombrado.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Conmigo y con mis amigos —le respondió con una sonrisa, sin embargo, la mirada de Lan Zhan volvió a endurecerse.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¡Wei Ying, date prisa! —le gritó Jiang Cheng desde la puerta</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Ven con nosotros, ¿sí? —le insistió Wei Ying con dulzura.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—No, ni siquiera me caes bien —respondió Lan Zhan, antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la salida, dejando a Wei Ying parado en su lugar como un tonto.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Pufft —tanto Nie Huaisang como Jiang Cheng comenzaron a reírse de él.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying hizo un puchero, antes de seguir a sus dos amigos hasta la cafetería.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Te dijimos que no lo molestaras, espero que hayas aprendido la lección —le replicó Jiang Cheng.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying solo le sonrió, era obvio que no había aprendido la lección, ni tenía la intención de hacerlo.</p><p class="Cuerpo">El comedor era enorme, lo suficientemente grande para que incluso hubiera mesas vacías, contaba con un amplio balcón interior, desde donde se podía tener una amplia vista del piso de abajo, además de que al parecer se extendía más allá de la enorme estancia, habiendo mesas también afuera.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Los enormes ventanales, el suelo de madera y las paredes de color azul, le daban un aspecto animado al lugar, que actualmente estaba envuelto en los murmullos de las charlas amistosas y el sonido incesante de los cubiertos y platos.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying se formó junto a sus dos amigos, mientras mirada distraídamente entre la multitud, para ver si tenía suerte y encontraba a Lan Zhan.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Por cierto, Wei Ying, no se te olvide que el sábado tendremos práctica de esgrima, el entrenador te caerá bien, es un buen tipo y es genial —dijo Jiang Cheng</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Espero que sí, mi entrenador anterior era muy estricto, siempre les dice a mis padres que mis hermanos y yo somos talentosos, pero que a mí en especial me falta disciplina —comentó Wei Ying mientras se reía.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Bueno, nuestro entrenador también es algo estricto, pero mientras cumplas, todo estará bien —le confesó Jiang Cheng.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¡Ah sí!, hablando de deportes, ¿Qué hay del club de básquet? —cuestionó Wei Ying medio distraído.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Yo he preguntado por el club de teatro y al parecer, las convocatorias de los diferentes clubes saldrán la próxima semana —comentó Nie Huaisang.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Oh, ¿Y no quieres unirte al club de básquet? —le preguntó Wei Ying con curiosidad.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Oh no, los deportes no son lo mío, ir al gimnasio ya es pesado para mí, así que prefiero dejarle ese tipo de clubes a personas como ustedes —se disculpó Nie Huaisang.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying se rio.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—A todo esto, ¿Creen que Lan Zhan se una al club de básquet?<br/><br/></p><p class="Cuerpo">—Otra vez con Lan Zhan —se quejó Jiang Cheng.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—No lo creo, en el colegio pertenecía al club de música, seguramente también se unirá a ese club esta vez —le respondió Nie Huaisang.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Oh, entonces, tal vez piense en unirme también al club de música…</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¡Wei Ying! —lo reprendió Jiang Cheng.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¿Qué?, tengo que aprovechar mis talentos —se excusó.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Deja de acosarlo, en serio, ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con él? —lo interrogo Jiang Cheng.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—No lo sé, me parece interesante, ¿No crees que incluso se parece un poco a mi Da-Ge? —respondió Wei Ying.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Claro que no, tu Da-Ge no es así de arrogante —le respondió Jiang Cheng.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying enarco una ceja ante su respuesta.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¿En serio? —lo cuestionó con ironía.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Bueno, tal vez lo sea un poco, pero…</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Quien conoce más a mi Da-Ge soy yo, e incluso él como es de arrogante y estricto, es una de las personas más buenas que he conocido, pienso que Lan Zhan es igual, mi Da-Ge tiene al perro de su mejor amigo, pero Lan Zhan, se ve tan solo…</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Entonces, ¿estás haciendo esto porque extrañas a tu Da-Ge? —volvió a cuestionar Jiang Cheng</p><p class="Cuerpo">—No como tal, solo que por alguna razón siento unas enormes ganas de ser su amigo, ¿ustedes no?</p><p class="Cuerpo">—No —respondieron Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang al instante.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—De hecho, Wei-Xiong, mi Da-Ge y mi Meng-gege son los mejores amigos del Gege de Lan Zhan, y al principio, cuando se decidió que Lan Zhan vendría a estudiar a esta secundaria, a su hermano le preocupaba que no tuviera amigos —comenzó a explicar Nie Huaisang.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¿Eh?, ¿en serio? —Wei Ying preguntó con interés.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Sí, es más, debido a ello mi Da-Ge casi me obliga a hacerme su amigo, pero Meng-Gege no lo permitió, él se disculpó con Lan XiChen y le dijo, que tanto él como yo, debíamos hacer nuestros propios amigos naturalmente —continuó Nie Huaisang.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Pues con esa actitud, dudo que algún día consiga algún amigo “naturalmente” —comentó Jiang Cheng.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Claro que sí, yo seré su amigo —contestó Wei Ying, ganándose una mueca por parte de Jiang Cheng.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—No me digas…</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei volvió a reírse.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Ya verás, dentro de poco incluso nos invitaremos a nuestras casas mutuamente y nos desvelaremos viendo alguna serie o hablando de tonterías.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Entre pláticas y risas, al final, el trio terminó de recibir sus alimentos y fueron a sentarse en alguna mesa libre dentro del comedor.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Lamentablemente para Wei Ying, no pudo encontrar a Lan Zhan en todo el tiempo en el que estuvo en el comedor.</p><p class="Cuerpo">
  <em>¿Acaso aquel chico de hielo no iba a presentarse?</em>
</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying recibió una respuesta al volver a entrar a su salón, Lan Zhan había vuelto a su lugar y le dedico una mirada un poco más apacible cuando volvió a sonreírle antes de acercarse de nuevo a él.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, espero que hayas desayunado bien, no te vi en el comedor.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¿Me buscaste? —preguntó sorprendido.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Por supuesto, te dije que quería desayunar contigo. —le contestó Wei Ying con una enorme sonrisa.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Lan Zhan se había quedado con la boca abierta, ¿Cómo podía existir una persona tan descarada?</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Bien Jóvenes, la hora del receso ha terminado, por favor vuelvan a sus lugares —interrumpió el profesor entrando desde la puerta.</p><p class="Cuerpo">
  
</p><p class="Cuerpo">Lan Zhan salió molesto del salón con pasos decididos, en dirección contraria al comedor.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Estaba molesto, pero no con Wei Ying, sino con él mismo por ilusionarse como idiota, ¿Cómo podría tener tan mala suerte?, ¿Por qué el chico por el que había esperado tanto tenía que juntarse con esos dos…?</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Lan-gongzi, el comedor está en dirección contraria —dijo una dulce voz cargada con esa ironía prepotente de siempre.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Lo sé —respondió con molestia.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wen Qing sonrió y aceleró los pasos terminando por alcanzarlo.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Ambos caminaron lado al lado hasta llegar a uno de los jardines de la secundaria.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Me sorprendió de sobre manera que terminaras estudiando aquí, ¿no iban a mandarte a un colegio privado? —comentó Wen Qing mientras ambos se sentaban en uno de los bancos.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Mmh —Lan Zhan asintió.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Tu Gege dijo que era porque ibas a reunirte con un viejo amigo, pero parece que al final, no estás muy dispuesto a ir con él —dijo mientras le pasaba un termo— Es té, Meng-Gege te lo manda, así como buenos deseos por nuestro primer día de clases.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Gracias.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Él parece ser… Un desastre total, ¿Cómo es que al recto Lan-ergongzi puede agradarle una persona así?</p><p class="Cuerpo">—No me agrada.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Si no mencionaba a Jiang Cheng y a Nie Huaisang, te habrías levantado y lo hubieras seguido —aseguró Wen Qing.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Lan Zhan apretó su agarre en el termo al oír sus palabras, poniendo sus nudillos ya blancos aún más pálidos.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Claro que no.</p><p class="Cuerpo">No podía considerar a la señorita Wen como una amiga, más bien, podría decirse que era una socia.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Era una chica inteligente y responsable, así como proveniente de una buena familia, por lo cual, siempre había sido una buena opción cuando se trataba de trabajos en equipo y ese tipo de cosas que requerían colaborar con otro ser humano.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Ambos tenían un acuerdo tácito de trabajar juntos, calificaciones, eran calificaciones, aunque la existencia del otro les pareciera indiferente.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Además, desde que Lan XiChen había vuelto hace unos meses, resultó que él y Wen Qing, tenían dos amigos en común, los dos mejores amigos de su hermano eran como los hermanos mayores de ella, así que tenían más razones para soportarse.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños, él solía tener una enorme facilidad para hacer amigos, sigue conservando esa habilidad, pero por lo visto tiene una terrible memoria —dijo Wen Qing con tono indiferente, mientras miraba algún punto en el jardín.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Lan Zhan la miro sorprendido.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¿Por qué lo dices?</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Si no fuera así, se me habría acercado desde que me vio, y seguramente me habría preguntado por mi Didi… solían tener una buena amistad cuando éramos niños, ¿sabes?, al punto de que nuestros laboratorios hicieron una colaboración con los centros de investigación de los Wei. —explicó Wen Qing.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wen Qing todavía recordaba con cariño, como aquel niño revoltoso solía hacer feliz a su pequeño y enfermizo Didi, curiosamente él había aparecido en tiempos turbulentos para los hermanos Wen.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying no lo sabía, pero le había salvado la vida a su pequeño Didi.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Los Wei y los Wen eran dos grandes empresas dedicadas a distintas ramas de la investigación, que pertenecían a la corporación Jiang, eran los más grandes socios de ellos, su relación de negocios comenzó hace generaciones, y con el tiempo solo parecía reforzarse más.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Así que una relación de amistad entre los herederos de los Wen y los de los Wei no era algo descabellado, eran familias que se coludían constantemente, así que…</p><p class="Cuerpo">—No le guardes rencor —volvió a hablar Wen Qing.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Lan Zhan la miro con más atención.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Según he oído, las cosas no fueron tan relajadas los primeros años en los que la familia Wei se fue a Shanghái, lo importante es que ahora está aquí, no seas tan rígido, si te aferras a tus expectativas, no conseguirás nada bueno, es mejor que comiences desde cero —le aconsejó.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Tú…</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Tengo que acercarme a él sí o sí, negocios son negocios, y mi Nainai(1) desea que lo vuelva llevar a casa como en los viejos tiempos, además de que mi Didi está emocionado desde que supo que volvió —respondió ella.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Lan Zhan no dijo nada, pero comenzó a abrir el termo de té y le dio un sorbo.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Él lo sabía, sus expectativas era lo que estaban haciendo todo esto más doloroso.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying seguía conservando esa preciosa sonrisa, esa que antes, con solo recordarla podía ponerlo de buen humor, su encanto infantil se había borrado, pero había sido remplazado con una belleza juvenil que extrañamente hacia que su corazón latiera más rápido.</p><p class="Cuerpo">En especial hoy, al verlo con el uniforme de la escuela, haciendo que ambos coincidieran en el color de algunas prendas, o pensar que al final si compartían el pasatiempo de tocar el piano, cuando tocó su hombro y le pidió que fuera con él al comedor o cuando lo miro mientras se presentaba.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Estas y otras pequeñas cosas lo habían emocionado y al mismo se había sentido como un tonto por sentirse así.</p><p class="Cuerpo">
  
</p><p class="Cuerpo">A lo largo del día Wei Ying intentó acercarse, pero ni siquiera en la hora de estudio libre, logró que Lan Zhan le pusiera atención, esta persona era incluso más difícil que su Da-Ge, pero bueno, era el primer día, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.</p><p class="Cuerpo">En cuanto la última campana sonó, el primero en levantafse de su lugar para irse fue Lan Zhan.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying intento apresurarse y guardar rápidamente sus cosas, pero antes de que incluso diera un paso hacia su dirección, Jiang Cheng lo tomó del cuello de su suéter.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¿A dónde diablos vas?, no pensarás irte sin nosotros, ¿o sí? —inquirió.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying le dio una sonrisa inocente, para después rascarse la nariz.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Por milésima vez, deja de acosarlo, él no quiere ser tu amigo, ¿A caso sigues sin tenerlo claro? —lo regañó Jiang Cheng.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Solo se está haciendo el interesante —se justificó Wei Ying.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Solo deja de acosarlo —sentenció Jiang Cheng, antes de jalarlo hacia la salida.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying hizo una mueca, mientras que Nie Huaisang se abanicó de manera incómoda y los siguió.</p><p class="Cuerpo">El estacionamiento estaba algo concurrido, con los alumnos saliendo de clases y siendo recogidos.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying había abrazado por los hombros a su primo y a su nuevo mejor amigo, mientras seguía diciendo tonterías, parándose de vez en cuando, mientras esperaban a que los autos salieran.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Cuando por fin llegaron al auto de los Jiang y comenzaron a despedirse de Nie Huaisang, Wei Ying observó como un chico de cabello castaño, con un uniforme diferente, lo observaba con timidez al otro lado del paso.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying le sonrió con cortesía, como si se tratara de un viejo amigo, y el chico en cuestión le devolvió una sonrisa cargada de alegría.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Como si esa sonrisa le hubiera dado recarga llena de temeridad, ese chico de pronto caminó hacia Wei Ying sin pensar.</p><p class="Cuerpo">De repente se oyeron los chirridos de las ruedas de un auto, los pies de Wei Ying se movieron sin pensarlo y prácticamente salto sobre aquel chico, librándolo por poco de ser atropellado.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¡A-Ning! —se oyó el grito alarmado de una chica.</p><p class="Cuerpo">En el impulso Wei Ying había sujetado la cabeza del chico para que no tocara contra el suelo, su respiración se había acelerado por la adrenalina y la cabeza le dio vueltas debido al movimiento brusco.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Su mano, así como sus rodillas que recibieron el impacto de la caída le escocieron, y al mismo tiempo hicieron que volviera a la realidad.</p><p class="Cuerpo">El chico entre sus brazos estaba temblando, tal vez debido al susto, mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Cuando Wei Ying lo miro más de cerca sintió que esa carita gentil le resultaba familiar.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—A-Ning… —la voz anterior se oyó justo a su lado y Wei Ying se percató de que se trataba de su nueva compañera, la famosa Wen Qing.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Ella prácticamente le arrebató al chico de sus brazos y lo sacudió violentamente para después abrazarlo con fuerza.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¡A Ning!, ¡¿A caso estás loco?!, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre cruzar sin más?!, ¡Idiota!, ¡¿A caso quieres morirte?! —lo reprendió con desesperación.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying sonrió, la escena le pareció familiar, su Da-Ge muchas veces solía regañarlo así a él o a su Didi.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Wei Ying… —una voz preocupada pareció acercarse rápidamente a él.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Mientras que al mismo tiempo una mano lo sujetó en un intento por ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¡Wei Ying!, ¡Idiota! ¡¿en qué estabas pensando?! —la voz llena de miedo y enojo de Jiang Cheng lo reprendió de pronto.</p><p class="Cuerpo">La mano que lo había sostenido lo soltó.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Luego la mano de Jiang Cheng tomó su lugar y lo sujetó, levantándolo.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Jiejie… —el chico pronunció con temor.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Jiejie, mi trasero, ¿Qué diablos intentabas hacer? —lo reprendió</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Quería… quería saludar al Joven amo Wei —respondió el chico con timidez.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wen Qing suspiró y solo en ese instante recordó que el susodicho acaba de arriesgar su vida también, volteó y miró a Wei Ying con gratitud.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Gracias por salvar a mi Didi. —dijo con más calma.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—No hay de que, —respondió rascándose la nariz, luego miró al chico en los brazos de Wen Qing— pero deberías tener más cuidado.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¡Tú eres el que debería tener más cuidado, maldito animal! —reprendió Jiang Cheng sin soltarlo.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Lo siento —respondió el chico.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying lo observó con atención, tenía una cara bonita e inocente, y unos preciosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas que brillaban con emoción y timidez.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Está bien, está bien, dijiste que querías saludarme, y ya me has dado un buen saludo —dijo Wei Ying restándole importancia al reciente accidente —Por cierto, ¿Cuál es el nombre de este Didi?</p><p class="Cuerpo">El chico en los brazos de su hermana pareció sorprenderse de sobre manera, su cara se puso algo roja, bajo la cabeza con vergüenza y se mantuvo un rato en silencio, antes de responder en voz baja.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Wen Ning, mi nombre es Wen Ning…</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Oh, es un placer Wen Ning —dijo Wei Ying, mientras les tendía ambas manos a los dos hermanos Wen.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Después de levantarse del suelo, Wei Ying se percató, de que varias personas, incluidos el conductor los habían rodeado para ver como estaban, pero fueron dispersados por los choferes de ambas familias involucradas.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Una vez resuelto el pequeño incidente, los implicados se reunieron en un extremo, liberando el paso.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wen Qing, observo como su hermano miraba con un poco de ansiedad a Wei Ying, así que se aclaró la voz y lo confrontó.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Tal vez no nos recuerdes, pero A- Ning, A-Sang, tú y yo, solíamos jugar juntos cuando éramos pequeños.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¿Eh?, ¿En serio? —Wei Ying estaba sorprendido.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Así es, pero al parecer A-Sang no te lo recordó, en ese entonces, teníamos una buena relación, espero que podamos seguir teniéndola ahora que has vuelto —le propuso Wen Qing.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Por supuesto —contestó Wei Ying sin dudarlo.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Bien, en ese caso, ¿Les gustaría a los dos Jóvenes amos de la casa Jiang, regresar con nosotros a la mansión Wen? —preguntó Wen Qing de manera respetuosa —Nuestro doctor podrá darles atención a tus pequeñas heridas y darte un buen vistazo. Informaremos a la mansión Jiang, por supuesto.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Antes de que Jiang Cheng pudiera intervenir, Wei Ying ya había aceptado, mientras miraba a Nie Huaisang con picardía.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—El Joven Amo Lan, puede venir también si gusta —dijo de pronto Wen Qing.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Solo entonces, Wei Ying se percató de que Lan Zhan se encontraba a solo unos pasos de ellos, había estado parado ahí todo el tiempo, callado, observado la situación a manera de ver si había algo de que preocuparse.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Su mirada se encontró con la de Wei Ying por un instante, antes de responder.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Tendré que denegar, gracias —contestó para después dirigirse rápidamente al auto de la familia Lan y subirse sin más.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying se quedó mirando como un tonto en la dirección en la que se había ido, antes de volver a tierra por el leve empujón que Jiang Cheng le dio hacia el auto de los Jiang.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Tal y como en la mañana, el auto de los Jiang volvió a pararse en frente de la gran entrada de la mansión Wen, solo que esta vez, el enorme portón con el escudo familiar se abrió para darle paso a los autos tanto de dicha familia como el de los Jiang.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Una vez dentro se pudo apreciar la enorme mansión al estilo tradicional, con paredes y pilares rojos, y sus majestuosas tejas y aleros negros.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Por un momento incluso Wei Ying sintió que había sido transportado a otra época, una donde tenía una espada y luchaba contra algún bandido en el tejado.</p><p class="Cuerpo">El interior de la mansión Wen tenía una combinación entre lo moderno y lo tradicional, era enorme y compuesta por diferentes residencias, con espaciosos jardines con fuentes y árboles de ciruelos que seguramente eran exquisitos en primavera.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Después de que el doctor de la familia le diera una revisada, curara los diferentes raspones que se había hecho y le diera algunas indicaciones a Wei Ying.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Los cinco chicos se dirigieron a una de las residencias más grandes de toda la mansión.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Los dos hermanos Wen iban adelante, mientras que Wei Ying iba detrás de ellos junto a Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—La residencia a la que iremos, es la residencia de mi Laolao, y también la residencia en donde mi Da-Ge, yo, Wen Qing y Wen Ning vivimos —explicó Nie Huaisang a Wei Ying.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Wen Xi, es la líder de la familia Wen, así que es normal que tenga una de las residencias más grandes, es una persona muy agradable —añadió Jiang Cheng.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying sintió un aire familiar desde que vio la residencia desde la distancia, y a medida que se acercaban sentía que en efecto este lugar formaba parte de su pasado.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Mientras un mayordomo los dirigía hacia el interior de la mansión, se encontraron con una señora de edad mayor, a pesar de su edad se veía saludable y llena de energía.</p><p class="Cuerpo">En cuanto anunciaron la presencia de los chicos, la señora los vio, recibiéndolos instantáneamente con una sonrisa llena de calidez.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying sintió unas ganas enormes de correr y abrazar a esa anciana, un sentimiento familiar de volver a casa después de un día cansado surgió en su corazón.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Mis niños han vuelto —dijo la anciana Wen acercándose para abrazar a los hermanos Wen y a Nie Huaisang, luego mirando a Wei Ying y a Jiang Cheng— y con visita, es un placer tenerte de nuevo aquí A-Cheng, y… ¿A caso no es este Xiao Ying?</p><p class="Cuerpo">—El mismo —respondió Jiang Cheng.</p><p class="Cuerpo">La anciana soltó a sus nietos y se apresuró a acercarse a Wei Ying para darle un vistazo, mientras tomaba sus manos gentilmente con cariño.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Vaya, estás enorme, la última vez que fui a Shanghái no pude verte, solo pude ver a tu Didi, él también ha crecido tanto, los años te han favorecido Xiao Ying, bienvenido de nuevo —le dijo la anciana Wen, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Gracias Laolao, usted también se ve bien, le diré a mi Didi que también se ha acordado de él —respondió Wei Ying con cortesía.</p><p class="Cuerpo">La anciana le dedico una risita gentil.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Esta anciana hace lo que puede. —respondió ella— Por cierto, me alegra que hayas podido tomarte el tiempo para volver a visitarnos y te agradezco enormemente por haber salvado a mi A-Ning.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—No es nada, la familia Wen es como nuestra familia después de todo —contestó de manera educada.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Es una lástima que esta anciana no pueda quedarse a cenar con ustedes, tengo una reunión importante, pero por favor, A-Cheng, A-Ying, siéntanse como en casa y disfruten la cena —se disculpó la anciana, luego siguió con su camino, seguida de su asistente.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Jóvenes Amos Wen… —el mayordomo pareció esperar indicaciones.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Llévenos la cena a… —Wen Qing miro a Nie Huaisang.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Oh sí, en mi habitación está bien —respondió este con premura.</p><p class="Cuerpo">El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se despidió.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Bueno, iremos a cambiarnos, nos veremos en unos minutos para la cena —dijo Wen Qing mientras ella y Wen Ning se adelantaban por uno de los pasillos.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Vamos —los invitó Nie Huisang, mientras caminaban detrás de ellos, hasta llegar delante de una de las puertas corredizas que había en aquel pasillo.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Esta puerta estaba pintada, y adornada con un montón de dibujos que parecían salir de algún paisaje onírico. Era sin duda la puerta más llamativa de todas las habitaciones.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Linda puerta —comento Wei Ying.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¿Te gusta?, yo mismo la pinté, a mi DaGe casi le da un ataque cuando la vio, pero a Laolao le gustó —presumió Nie Huaisang mientras admiraban juntos su puerta— Meng-Gege también piensa que se ve genial.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—A mí me parece que algún unicornio drogado vomitó encima de tu puerta —opinó Jiang Cheng.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Eso es por qué no sabes apreciar el arte —se defendió Nie Huaisang.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Luego abrió la puerta corrediza sin más.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Su habitación era espaciosa, una de las paredes pintadas de color verde, estaba decorada con posters de diferentes estrellas de cine y de cantantes, en donde también descansaba un gran televisor.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Tenía un amplio escritorio algo desordenado en donde más de la mitad estaba lleno de papelería y cosas de arte, como pinturas de diferentes materiales y brochas, la otra mitad era ocupado por su ordenador y “cosas de la escuela”.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Al lado de su escritorio estaba un librero llenó de álbumes y películas, con alguno que otro objeto de colección.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Había varios cuadros recargados sobre las paredes y un caballete de madera descansaba en la esquina.</p><p class="Cuerpo">En medio de la habitación había una mesita con almohadones verdes debajo, que seguramente se utilizaba de vez en cuando como escritorio o también para pasar el rato con amigos, como ahora.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Jiang Cheng se dirigió ahí con confianza y se sentó en uno de los almohadones.</p><p class="Cuerpo">En una de sus paredes estaba un amplio armario, y pegado a la siguiente pared estaba una cama de tamaño matrimonial con colchas de una tonalidad verde diferente al de las paredes, al lado de esta estaba una puerta que seguramente daba la baño.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Y en la pared restante…</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¡Cuantos abanicos! —exclamo Wei Ying sorprendido.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Nie Huaisang se río.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Nunca son suficientes, me gusta coleccionarlos.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Se nota, ¿Tú los pintas? —pregunto Wei Ying.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Solo algunos, los de la mitad derecha son regalos y me los dieron ya hechos, los de la mitad izquierda, son los que he pintado —respondió Nie Huaisang.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Pintas realmente bien, —elogió Wei Ying, luego alargando la mano hacia un abanico preguntó— ¿puedo?</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Claro —aprobó Nie Huaisang que a este punto ya había botado su mochila en alguna esquina, para después dirigirse a su enrome armario y comenzar a buscar ropa para cambiarse.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Sabes, tú te llevarías realmente bien con uno de mis Xiongdi´s, a él también le gustan los abanicos —comentó Wei Ying mientras observaba con detenimiento el abanico entre sus manos.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—¿En serio? —preguntó Nie Huaisang distraído.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—Sí… —Wei Ying pareció pensarlo un momento y luego prosiguió— oye, si te pido que pintes uno para que se lo regale a mi Xiongdi, ¿lo harías?, te comparé lo que necesites y también te pagaré.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Nie Huaisang comenzó a reírse al escucharlo. Tomó la ropa que ya había seleccionado y abrió la puerta que estaba al lado de su cama.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—No es necesario que me pagues, lo haré, pintar abanicos es mi pasatiempo, tal vez solo te pida a cambio algún favor, ¿te parece? —propuso Nie Huaisang.</p><p class="Cuerpo">Wei Ying sonrió.</p><p class="Cuerpo">—De acuerdo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Nainai: abuela paterna.</p><p>Una enorme disculpa por el retraso, el mes pasado lo tuve muy ocupado y también me distraje con otras cosillas jajaja, pero esperemos que vuelva a tomarle el hilo a publicar cada semana de nuevo.</p><p>Hay una enorme pista sobre quien es el Xiongdi de Wei Ying, este sujeto tomara importancia más adelante, junto a los hermanos de Wei Ying, si alguien adivina quienes son, le dedicaré el siguiente capítulo jajaja.</p><p>Sin más, nos leemos luego.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola, aquí Al, pues este es el complemento de "La esperanza de una peonía", espero que lo disfruten igual. Como ya explique, este Fanfic será principalmente WangXian, teniendo la participación constante del ChengQing y del XiYao ^^.</p><p>Al igual que en el otro Fanfic, esta historia estará generalmente contada a la perspectiva de Wei Ying, pero de vez en cuando, también será contada desde la perspectiva de otros, para darle un contexto un poco más general.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>